Sherlock
by Caladhiel999
Summary: A series of loving and passionate chapters between the great Sherlock Holmes and my OC. Rated M for strong sexual scenes, language, possible drinking, possible drug reference.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I finally got around to watch Benedict Cumberbatch as Sherlock Holmes. I absolutely loved it! I binged on it and as I am a huge fan of Mr. Cumberbatch and of course, Mr. Martin Freeman, I decided to do some sort of a story. These chapters are not just sex. There is bonding and proof that Sherlock Holmes can be somewhat human. Please enjoy and if you want to leave negative comments go for it, I could always use a good laugh. =D**

* * *

I would never deny she was beautiful. I invited her in, grateful John was out.

"And how can I help you?"

She smiled at me, seductively. I could feel a fire begin to burn deep inside me.

"I have a proposition for you, Mr. Holmes."

I knew full well what that proposition would be.

"I consider myself married to my work, you know this."

"I do. It's the same for me. But, there are some pleasures our work cannot give."

I shivered slightly and she took a step closer to me. She was so close that I could feel the warmth of her body. She touched my hand and I couldn't stop myself from holding onto it. Those dark brown eyes of hers looked straight into my soul. Her free hand started to play with the buttons of my shirt. I sighed as her delicate fingers made contact with my bare skin.

"Tell me you don't want me as much as I want you and I'll leave."

I grabbed her arms and held her in place.

"You're not going anywhere. Not until I've had you."

My voice was deep and husky. Her smiled grew as she stroked my skin.

"Good."

I leaned down and captured her lips with mine. I needed this! I needed her! I needed to feel myself inside her. I thrust my tongue into her warm mouth, exploring every inch. Her skilled fingers continued to unbutton my shirt. I reluctantly stepped back so she could push it off. I picked her up and carried her into my bedroom. I set her down, moaning softly as she kissed my neck. I moaned as she ran her tongue over my skin. I'd imagined this several times and the real thing was even better!

"My god…"

She started moving down, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses over my bare chest.

"Mmm!"

I picked her up roughly and ripped her short open, revealing the swell of her breasts. I smiled at her and unhooked her bra. I leaned down and swirled my tongue around her nipple.

"Oh! Sherlock!"

I moved to her other breast, giving both equal attention. I could feel my cock getting harder and harder. My paints straining.

Raine's POV

It felt so much better than I'd imagined. He did what I'd done, kissing down my body to my belt. He undid it quickly and skillfully. He yanked down my jeans and I pulled him backup. I kissed him hard and he moaned as my tongue stroked his. I had his belt off in under five seconds then slipped my hand down his pants to cup his cock.

"R-Raine!"

I massaged him a bit and he groaned. His normally light blue eyes had gone dark with lust. I smiled at him and slowly leaned in close.

"Hm, who knew that little old me could get this sort of reaction from the great Sherlock Holmes. I'm flattered." I purred.

He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I could say the same for you, Miss Miraina Greenwall."

I smirked. Next, I did something I'd always wanted to do. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair. I turned him around and pushed him flat on his back onto the bed. He smiled a bit and I straddled him.

"You won't have me at your disposal for long. Do try and make the most of it."

I placed both my hands on his chest and leaned down.

"Is that a challenge, Mr. Holmes?"

"Maybe."

I arched my brow and slowly dragged his pants over his cock. He groaned and I made quick work of his boxers. The size of his cock was impressive. I let him sit up and pull down my panties. I put him on his back again and straddled him once more.

Sherlock's POV

She was so wet! I grabbed her hips and I knew she'd have bruises later. Though I couldn't bring myself to care at the present moment. I was throbbing and aching to be inside her! She was moving slowly, obviously torturing me and I'd let her… for now. Her nails lightly scratched my chest and I enjoyed the feeling. Thoroughly!

"Enjoying yourself, are you?" She asked.

A grunt was the only response I could give her. She chuckled and leaned down, her lips barely an inch from mine.

"If you want the upper hand… take it."

I grabbed her and put her on her back. Even though I wanted to slam myself inside her, I was going to torture her as she'd done me. She smiled at me.

"I'll have you know, Sherlock, it takes a lot to make me surrender."

"You should know better than to challenge me."

She looked at me with those smoldering eyes. I nearly lost my control right there.

"Close your eyes." I told her.

"So you can have the upper hand? I should think not."

I smirked.

"I knew you wouldn't make it easy for me."

I pressed my thumb to her clit and she had a sharp intake of a breath. I slid a finger inside her but she continued to keep her eyes on me. I growled and slid another finger inside her. I slowly started to move my fingers, her eyes always on mine.

"You try my patience woman!" I hissed.

She chuckled. My frustration only seemed to excite her more. She wanted me, that I could feel. I had an idea.

Raine's POV

He took his fingers from me and I held back my whimper of disappointment. He looked directly into my eyes as he licked his fingers clean. My eyes widened briefly and I saw a wild gleam in his eye. He leaned down towards my neck, his warm breath fanning my skin. I thought he would kiss me, but he only chuckled.

"You want me to touch you, of I can feel it. You want me so very badly."

I clenched my jaw and I just barely felt his lips brush against my skin. I felt the warmth if his hand over my stomach but he still wouldn't touch me. I was beginning to lose patience. He moved down to my breasts and still wouldn't touch me.

"Sherlock!" I hissed.

All I got was a dark chuckle. I was dripping at this point, desperate for his touch. I tried to put him on his back again but he had me pinned. He was much stronger than he looked, which was a real turn on. I leaned forward, begging for his kiss which of course he denied me. He gave me a wicked smile.

"Not so fast, my dear." He breathed.

I was practically glaring at him now.

"You know what I want. Give it to me and I'll give you anything." He said in a husky voice.

I was losing, but I knew I would. He leaned down to my ear. I held my breath but then he gently kissed beneath my ear. I broke.

"Sherlock!" I moaned.

"You'll never be able to beat me."

Sherlock's POV

At long last I sheathed myself inside her. She cried out my name and grabbed my biceps. She was tight and it felt incredibly good. I stayed still for a moment, I felt her fingers run though my hair. I maoned at the pleasurable feeling. As much as I wanted to satisfy my own needs… I felt a strange desire to give her so much pleasure she'd never want any other man but me. I leaned down and very slowly started kissing her neck. She moaned my name and clung to me as though she'd die if I let her go. I started thrusting. Her moans started getting louder and louder. I needed her kiss. I covered her mouth with mine and curled my tongue around hers. She moaned into my mouth and arched her back, letting me go deeper inside her.

"My god! Raine!" I cried.

"S-Sherlock! Oh!"

I took one of her breasts in my hand and squeezed gently. I brushed my thumb over her hardened nipple. She kissed my shoulder before I once more kissed her full lips. I took the time to memorize her. Her rosy scent, her warm sun-kissed skin, the feeling of her gentle touch on my body. The sound of her voice as she said my name. Everything about her, all of it was intoxicating. The feeling of her heat around my throbbing cock. All of it was mind blowing. I started going faster, harder! She begged me to hold her tighter. I sat back and pulled her tightly against me.

"Ride me!" I growled.

She was breathing harder and faster as she started bouncing on me.

"A-Ah! Oh Raine! AAAHHH!"

She screamed my name as she tightened around me, coming around my throbbing cock. I couldn't hold myself back. I came hard, spurting my release inside her. We both were spent and out of breath. She looked into my eyes and took my face in her hands. I stared directly into her chocolate brown eyes. She leaned forward.

"Work has never been pleasurable." She whispered.

I smirked. I pulled her lips to mine in a bruising kiss. I wanted her again. This desire, this animalistic feeling she gave me was all so strange to me. I wasn't sure what to make of it all. I leaned back to let her breathe, knotting my fingers in her soft hair.

"Tell me this won't be a one-time thing." She said.

I smirked.

"And if I do?"

There was a fire in her eyes that stirred me. I knew what she was going to do, I let her. She put me flat on my back and looked into my eyes.

"I can always find someone else."

My eyes went wide and I grabbed her before I even knew what I was doing. She seemed a bit surprised.

"You don't seem to like that idea very much, Mr. Holmes."

She was playing games with me. Again. She got off the bed and started putting her cloths back on. I just watched her.

"See something of interest, Mr. Holmes?"

She turned her dark eyes to mine and I smirked.

"Perhaps."

I got up and walked over to her. She gave me a half smile.

"You'll want more. You're a proper genius, yes, but you're a man. And we both know you enjoyed it."

She leaned towards my ear.

"I know I'm the first you've ever had. You'll want me again."

I shivered slightly and she lightly kissed my cheek. She left after that.

"John's coming up." She called back.

I shut the door quickly when I heard that.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock's POV

She would be happy to see me. I was happy to be seeing her again after two long years. She opened the door and I gave her my best smile. Her eyes went wide. She pulled me inside, closed the door and then hit me. She didn't slap me, she literally punched me in the face.

"Right, I probably deserved that."

"Probably?!"

"Alight I deserved it! I didn't have much of a choice."

"Beg your pardon?"

I looked at her.

"If I hadn't jumped you would've been killed. And John and Lestrade. Mrs. Hudson too most likely."

She folded her arms across her chest. The burning anger in her eyes…

"Would you believe me if I said I missed you?"

She hit me again.

"You selfish bastard! Do you have any idea what I went through?! Of course not! All you care about is yourself and your work. I might be a thief, but at least I have some sort of understanding of human nature!" she snapped.

"Yes, you are a thief. You also stole something you weren't trying to."

"Oh spare me!"

She walked further into the flat.

"Raine!"

I went after her and she turned on me.

"Why did you come here?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

She narrowed her eyes and I smiled a bit.

"You wouldn't come back here unless I actually meant something to you. Can't you just say that?! Why is communication so damn hard for you?!"

I took another step closer. She looked up into my eyes.

"You're not capable of human emotions. You could never love anything but your work. You and I had a few good dances but that was it. But it still hurt me to hear that you'd died. Unlike you, I actually care."

That fire! Her fire!

"I missed you so goddamn much!"

I grabbed her and kissed her full lips. She didn't even try to fight me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and jumped on me. I sat her on a table and ripped her shirt open. I practically tore off her bra and took her breasts in my hands.

"Oh, Sherlock!"

I smiled and leaned down, closing my mouth around her nipple. My cock was already hard and ready to take her. I pulled down my jeans and she unbuckled my belt. I wasted no time in impaling her on my throbbing cock.

"Oh god! I haven't felt that in two years!" I said.

"Two long years." She agreed.

"Put your arms around me." I ordered.

She did as I said and I started thrusting. Her backside smacked against the wall I'd moved her to as I pumped myself inside her. She kissed my lips hard, sliding her tongue down my throat. I moaned into her mouth at the pleasurable feeling it gave me. Neither of us lasted long. After being apart for so long we were both aching for release. The second I felt her walls tighten around my cock I shouted her name as I filled her with my seed. My legs shook slightly as I set her down. She fell against me and I wrapped my arms around her. I leaned down and whispered,

"My heart."

She looked up at me. Curiosity in her warm brown eyes.

"What?"

I smiled gently.

"You stole my heart."

Her eyes went wide with shock. I kissed her softly and stroked her cheek with my thumb.

"You think I don't feel normal human emotions, you're right. I don't, when I'm not around you. You make me human, you bring out my humanity so to speak. Which to me is very obnoxious but can be quite refreshing."

"If you're trying to make a point you better make it faster."

"I love that threatening tone. Very sexy."

"Sherlock!" She warned.

"I need you. I need you in my life. Like John, but so very different. That fire in you that makes me so… makes me feel…"

I had no idea how to say it.

"Well?"

It was the first time I'd been at such a loss for words.

"Sherlock?"

"I don't know how to say it."

She looked deep into my eyes and said,

"Then show me."

I kissed her. I poured all my feelings into that single kiss. Telling her everything I couldn't say. She tangled her thin fingers in my hair and when I knew she felt what I meant, I leaned back.

"That. That's how you make me fee every time I'm with you."

She smiled at me, tears welled in her eyes.

"You don't have to say it back. But Sherlock… I love you."

"I know."

"Of course you do."

We both chuckled and I held her in my arms. She was the one thing I could never live without.


	3. Chapter 3

Raine's POV

My door had been tampered with, so I went through the window.

"I mean no harm."

I knew that voice.

"I figured it out."

I walked deeper into the flat. He'd disable the lights.

"This isn't funny, Sherlock."

He came up behind me and put his arms around me.

"I love you."

My eyes widened and my heart stopped.

"You heard me right. I'll say it again, I love you Miraina. I always will and I'm sorry it took me this long."

I couldn't believe I was hearing this.

"Tell me you love me. Tell me as I know you do. Let me hear you say you love me."

I closed my eyes and leaned against him.

"For almost five years…"

"Say the words. Please."

I smiled a bit.

"Why should I give in so quickly?"

"You're right. Perhaps I do deserve to be punished."

I chuckled and turned to face him.

"Oh yes you do."

I put my finger on his chest. Slowly, I pushed him back until he hit the wall.

"But you would expect me to."

"I do."

I smirked.

"I love you."

For once in my life I caught him off guard. His gorgeous blue eyes widened.

"Didn't expect that, did you?"

"No."

I smiled and pressed myself against him. I slowly moved my hands up his back, feeling every muscle beneath his shirt.

"Touch me, Sherlock." I said.

His gentle hands slowly moved up my bare arms.

"A dress? A formal burglary?"

"Yes."

He looked me over with hungry eyes.

"Interesting. A very enticing piece of clothing, leaves just the right amount to the imagination."

"Even yours?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"I don't need to use my imagination. I remember everything I've seen."

He moved one hand to my shoulder.

"I know what you look like naked even when you're clothed." He whispered.

I smiled a little.

"It's a little uncomfortable. Mind helping me get it off?"

"Oh, I insist."

I slowly turned and felt his slender fingers on my back. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on my shoulder. He unzipped the back of my dress and let it fall, the fabric pooling at my feet.

"Well, well my dear. Were you expecting me to come tonight?"

I wasn't wearing any undergarments.

"Call it a guess."

He smiled at me and moved his fingers over my skin.

"You know, a woman once walked into a room I sat in completely naked. She wanted to catch me off guard."

"Did she?"

"Of course she did. But you, my dear, you I pictured naked the second I saw you. That beautiful face, that sharp tongue and those skilled hands. Sent in by my brother."

"Well, Mycroft knows a good thief when he sees one."

"Hm, yet you failed with me."

"I'd like to think it was intentional."

I reached up and started undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"I hate it when you keep that one button closed."

"I know."

I arched my brow and tightened my hold on his shirt.

"If I didn't like this shirt on you so much I'd rip it off."

"And what if I want you to anyway?"

"Excuse me?"

He grabbed me.

"Rip it off me." He growled.

I took a knife from a hidden shelf behind him. I had all sorts of little hiding places in my flat.

"You're certain?"

It was a silly question. I cut the shirt right off him. He took a step forward but I stopped him. I held the tip of the blade to his chest. I smiled as I slowly slid it down to his belt.

"Is it safe for me to deduce that you'll be staying the night?"

"Oh, I should think so."

My smile grew. I took off his belt and then cut the button right off his pants. He smiled at me and stepped out of them, his shoes already off. I put the knife back and then took his hand, leading him to my bedroom.

"I want you on that bed." He said.

I chuckled and turned to him.

"Are you going to make me?"

He lifted me into his arms and slammed me against the wall. His skin was so warm against mine. He smiled at me and I smiled right back.

"If I wanted, I could make you do anything."

"Are you sure about that, darling?"

"I'm always sure."

I was going to let him try.

Sherlock's POV

I loved her. I was going to turn what I always believed to be weakness into strength. I swing her around and put her on the bed.

"Lie back." I said.

She did as I said, but there was a wicked gleam in her eyes. I got on top of her and gently held her hands above her.

"I thought that love was a weakness."

"I plan to turn it into a strength."

"Do me one small favor."

"Yes? Anything."

"Look into my eyes. I love your eyes. Please?"

I couldn't deny her. It was such a sweet request. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and got lost. This must have been her plan because I was suddenly on my back.

"I'm the one who can get _**you**_ to do anything. I choose not to because I love you."

I smiled at her. She was capable of playing with her heat and her mind. Apart from The Woman, she was the only one who could beat me. Though when Raine chose to beat me, it was pleasurable and always in my best interest. She was the thief who stole my heart. The greatest deduction of my life.

"You were the greatest deduction of my life."

I didn't even realize I'd said it aloud until she smiled.

"Apart from telling me you love me, that's the most beautiful thing you ever said to me."

She let me sit up and put my arms around her. She rested her forehead against mine and touched my cheek. Her hips moved slightly and I moaned softly. I felt her smile as she kissed me. I lightly stroked her skin, every inch that I could reach.

"You're so soft and warm. You smell like roses. Fresh roses." I told her.

She didn't say anything, she just kissed me. Her tongue stroked my bottom lip and I eagerly opened my mouth to her. Our tongues danced as our hands wandered. I laid my hand against the small of her back and gently pushed. Her chest made contact with mine, her large breasts rubbing against my bare chest. The feeling made me moan. She moved her hands down my back, over my arms and to my neck. She moaned into my mouth and I broke away to kiss her neck. I slid my tongue out, tasting her skin. I nipped softly, drawing another moan from her.

"I need to be inside you." I said.

She nodded and laid back. I touched her cheek and leaned down. I took my cock in my hand, slowly pumping myself a few times. Normally I would tease her, but tonight was to be considered special. I lined myself up with her entrance and groaned as I filled her. She stretched to accommodate my size. I checked to make sure I wasn't hurting her, but there was only pleasure on her face. I kissed her forehead as I slowly started moving.

"Oh, Sherlock…"

She knotted her fingers in my hair and pulled my lips to hers. Her soft, full lips. Next she arched her back, taking me deeper inside her.

"Mmmaaahh!"

She was the only one who could ever get me to make sounds like that. Her slender fingers lightly massaged my scalp as she kissed me. She kissed down my jaw, across my throat and down my neck. She sucked hard, no doubt leaving a mark.

"I'm yours, no need to mark me."

"Hm, but I want to make sure everyone else knows too."

I chuckled and leaned down to her neck.

"Shall I do the same? My little thief?"

She looked into my eyes and I gave a hard thrust.

"You can do whatever you like." She whispered.

I bit her neck, sucking at the soft skin. She moved her hands down my back to my arse where she squeezed gently. I grunted.

"Harder, Sherlock! Harder!" she begged.

I started slamming into her. Her pleasure filled cries would probably wake the neighbors. Neither of us cared at the moment. Both us were completely consumed with passion.

"Ahh! More!" she pleaded.

I was only too happy to indulge her. I was pounding into her at a pace I didn't even know I was capable of. Her nails dug into my back as she clamped down on me.

"A-Ah! Ooohh!"

She came around my pulsing cock and I pulled her up.

"Ride me!" I growled.

She nodded and put her hands on my shoulders. She started bouncing on me and I bucked my hips. Once again we found a perfect rhythm and her walls constricted around me again.

"Faster! Please go faster!" I begged her.

She did as I asked, going as fast as she could.

"Aaaahhhh!"

I held her hips to mine as I emptied my load inside her. I gave one last little thrust as I finished. She fell against me. My chest heaved as I fell back. Both of us were covered in a fine sheen of sweat. She sat up a bit and looked at me. She slowly ran her fingers through my damp, tangled hair, a loving smile on her face. I took her hand and kissed her wrist.

"I love you, Raine." I whispered.

She looked at me.

"Say that again."

I chuckled.

"I love you, Raine."

I slid out of her as she laid down beside me.

Raine's POV

Sherlock took my hand and kissed my palm then each of my fingers.

"You know that being sentimental is very unusual and rare for me. I'm uncomfortable with it and I don't really understand it. But, I think I should tell you everything at least once."

I arched a brow.

"Raine Greenwall, you are without a doubt, the most frustrating and beautiful woman I've ever known. You are sweet, understanding and incredibly deadly when you need to be. You're capable of using your heart and mind at the same time which continues to baffle me. But above all, you're the only woman I've ever loved and ever will love. You're the only one I want to love. You're always so patient with me. You call me on my bullshit and you've stood by me through everything. I've said horrible things to you and you still love me. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Literally nothing. I never thought I'd be capable of love but I love you. I love you so much it hurts. My work was always the only thing I lived for. But now, you're the most important thing in the world to me. I probably won't tell you as often as you deserve. I love you."

My heart was bursting with love, joy and happiness.

"I don't know what to say."

He stroked my cheek and smiled at me.

"Tell me you love me?"

I smiled and kissed the palm of his hand.

"I love you, Sherlock Holmes. I love you."

I kissed him feverishly and he responded eagerly. I knew we were going for round two.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock's POV

I barely had my boxers on when I figured it out.

"Raine!"

She was still fast asleep in my bed. She jumped up and looked around.

'What?!"

I smiled and kissed her.

"I have a lunatic sister. A dangerous one."

"Oh, fun. When do we start?"

"There's no 'we' this time. Not for you."

She grabbed me by the front of my shirt.

"We agreed."

"Yes, but I don't know the extent of what we're dealing with. So far, she's more dangerous than anything I've ever seen. I don't want you in the middle of this."

"All the more reason for me to join you. I'm good at learning things others don't want anyone to know."

I pinned her to the bed.

"Yes, but I'd rather not risk the life of the only woman I've ever loved. The only one I ever will love. See, if I were to lose you I'd have no reason to go on living. So, my dear, you'll be staying here where you're safe."

She flipped me onto my back. Her long hair falling onto my chest in soft waves.

"I'm not scared of your sister. The only thing I'm scared of is losing you. So, I'm going to pay your brother a visit, or I should say his home and office. You'll need a thief of my level to find information like that. And depending one what we learn, I'll either stay or go with you."

"Pease assume you'll be staying. Though you're right. Mycroft would never willingly tell me anything. I need a thief of your level."

"Hm, apparently I stole a heart once."

"That you did."

She smiled at me. I started to talk but she put her finger to my lips.

"Just remember, no matter what we learn she's still human. In the end she's still human."

I sat up and put my arms around her.

"Just promise me you'll still be my little thief when I get back."

"I'll always be your little thief. Always."

I looked over her naked body.

"I realize I don't say this a lot, but I should."

"I love you too." She said.

"Now, I do have one request."

"Darling, I don't do requests."

I smirked.

"Favor?"

"Try again."

I smiled a bit and tightened my hold her.

"How about, demand?"

"We're getting somewhere now."

"Oh!"

She chuckled.

"Demand then. Seeing as how I'll be gone for a bit."

"And I'll be sleeping in a cold bed."

"Regrettably yes. My cold bed, it seems."

"Hm, yes."

"So, how about we make sure it stays warm for you? Hm?"

"Doubly sure?"

"I was thinking triple."

"Ooh! Is it Christmas?"

I chuckled.

"It is for you, my darling thief."

She smiled at me.

"So, I think I should say, 'I demand you let me warm my bed with you. So that while I'm gone you won't be cold', yes I think that sounds about right. Wouldn't you agree?"

The fire in her eyes made me burn. Her smile turned wicked, meaning she was starting to feel it.

"I think you can do more than that." She said.

"Oh that's entirely up to you."

She pushed my shirt up and took it off. She stared into my eyes as she moved her hand down my chest. She slid her hand down my boxers and wrapped her fingers around my cock. She smiled as she pumped me once with her hand. I moaned softly and she ran her fingers through my hair. I leaned forward and kissed her collar bone, licking over her skin.

"I love it when you do that." She whispered.

"Which is why I do it, my darling."

"Hm, you do spoil a girl, Mr. Holmes."

"Oh not just any girl. _**My**_ girl."

I laid her back and she let go of my cock.

"Do you know why I always want you to look into my eyes?" she asked me.

"Tell me."

She stroked my cheek.

"I love them. The shape and color. My god, I could get lost in those eyes."

"Do you want to?" I asked her.

I leaned down closer and touched her lips.

"Yes."

"Then you keep your eyes on mine and don't close them. If you close them or look away I'll stop and I won't continue. I will kiss you when I want you to close your eyes. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

I kept my touch featherlight as I moved my hand down her body. She nibbled her lower lip, she knew it would make me crazy. I stopped my hand between her legs and stroked her dripping folds. She moaned but kept her eyes open and on mine. I smiled at her and slid two fingers inside her. She arched her back and her lips parted slightly. Those beautiful, full lips.

Raine's POV

I was lost. I was lost in his eyes. His eyes told me everything his voice never said. Love, desire, compassion, and a promise. The promise that he'd always protect me. The promise that he'd always love me. That he'd always be mine. His thumb rubbed my clit and I leaned forward, begging for his kiss.

"Not yet." He breathed.

I nodded and he slid a third finger inside me, stretching me. No doubt preparing me for his large, engorged cock.

"Let me hear you." He said.

I moaned his name loudly.

"Look into my eyes!"

I stared into those blue depths. I screamed his name as I came hard.

"Keep looking at me." He said.

His fingers left me and he licked them clean. He leaned even closer, I could feel the warmth from his lips.

"Were you lost?"

"Yes."

"Brilliant."

He dropped his mouth to mine in a hungry kiss and lowered his lips to mine. Oh, I knew he'd never been so hard in all his life. Like a damn rock. He tried to pull away but I kept him where he was. He moaned into my mouth and stroked my tongue with his. When I'd finished kissing him, I pushed him onto his back. I smiled seductively and kissed down his chest. I kissed his scar and then took his pulsing cock in my hand. I looked into his eyes as I licked up his shaft.

"Oh, Raine! Mmmm!"

I licked away the bit of precum and then closed my lips around the swollen head. He knotted his fingers in my hair as I sucked on him. His hips bucked slightly as I hollowed my cheeks. I took as much of him into my mouth as I could until he hit the back of my throat.

Sherlock's POV

She'd never done this before. I loved it! I was a moaning mess and I was getting ready to cum. She swirled her tongue around my head and then ran her tongue over the thick vein.

"Oh Raine, please don't stop!" I moaned.

She took my balls in her hand and squeezed gently and rolled them. I roared her name and came in her mouth. She swallowed all of it and then her lips left me. I was breathing hard, chest heaving.

"Get up here!" I growled.

She smiled as she kissed her way back up my body. She kissed me and I could taste myself on her lips. It was incredibly erotic! Our tongues danced together and my cock started to harden again. I sat up and pulled her onto my lap. I kissed over the tops of her breasts and then took one in my mouth. I sucked and nipped until her nipple hardened. I gave equal attention to the other breast and then kissed her shoulder. As I moved to her neck I made my decision.

"I want to marry you. Would you have me?"

She had me look at her and I saw the answer in her eyes.

"Yes."

I smiled before kissing her lips. I lifted her hips and positioned my cock beneath her. She slowly took me inside her, both of us groaning as I filled her. She tilted her head back, her hair cascading down her back like a silk waterfall.

"Ride me." I ordered.

She put her hands on my shoulders and started moving her hips. I moaned and she moved one hand to my hair. She loved running her fingers through my locks and I loved the feeling. I kissed, sucked, licked and bit her neck. I needed to hear more of her moans. I started bucking my hips until w reached a perfect rhythm. I laid her back and started pounding myself into her.

"Sherlock! Sherlock! SHERLOCK!"

Her nails raked my back as she tightened around me.

"Cum for me! Cum around my cock!" I begged.

She screamed in ecstasy as she came.

"RAINE!"

I filled her with my release. Both of us were covered in a fine sheen sweat. We smiled at each-other, our heavy breathing was all that filled the room. I fell onto my back, completely spent and out of breath. I slowly twined my fingers with hers and turned to look at her.

"I love you, Miraina Holmes."

She chuckled.

"We're not married yet."

"Just trying it out. I like it. Raine Holmes."

She smiled and squeezed my hand.

"I love you too, Sherlock Holmes."

I pulled her into my arms and she laid her hand over my heart. It was still pounding in my chest. She lightly started stroking my skin before propping herself up on her elbow. She ran her delicate fingers through my damp hair with a smile. She continued to do this and I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"I do love it when you do that."

"That's why I do it, darling."

I smiled and put my arm around her.

"I should say we warmed out bed quite a bit."

"Our?"

"Yes, of course."

I could hear the happiness in her voice.

"Is this your way of asking me to move in with you?"

"Hm, you know me well."

I opened my eyes and raised my hand to her face. I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand and she gently took my wrist. She kissed my wrist, then my palm and then each of my fingers.

"Please be careful my darling."

"I will." I told her.

She smiled and kissed me softly. I moved my lips with hers before I deepened the kiss. She moaned softly. When she leaned back she pressed her forehead against mine.

"Your heart is and always will be the most valuable and beautiful thing I've ever had the pleasure of stealing."

I smiled. I took her in my arms and held her close. She laid her head on my chest and wrapped her arm around me. I stroked her back until she fell asleep. I looked upon her angelic face before I too fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Raine's POV

We fixed up the flat. It took a while but we got it back to the way it was. Sherlock was still a little lost. Finding out he had a sister and then everything she did. All in a matter of days.

He got up in the middle of the night. He'd been doing that a lot.

"Sherlock?"

I felt around in the dark and pulled his dressing gown off a chair. I wrapped it around myself and got out of bed. He was in the sitting room, staring out the window.

"Sherlock?"

"I'm sorry."

"I've told you not to apologize. I won't pretend to understand what's going through your head. But I can be here for you. I only wish you'd let me."

He didn't say anything.

"I'll keep the bed warm then."

He still said nothing. I knew he just needed time. I went back to bed and stared at the wall.

Sherlock's POV

I was worrying her, I knew that. I hated that I was.

_"I only wish you'd let me."_

I went back to the bedroom and silently opened the door. She looked to be sleeping, but I knew she wasn't. She told me she could never sleep unless I was next to her.

"I need you."

My voice was barely a whisper but she heard me. She sat up in bed and pat the empty space next to her. I got back in bed and she touched my cheek.

"Will you let me help you now?"

I nodded.

"My help might seem strange at first."

I nodded again. She put her arms around me and cradled my head. I closed my eyes as she started running her fingers through my hair. I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around her waist. She laid down, never letting me go. I laid my head against her chest and listened to the beating of her heart. Soon her nails lightly ran down my back.

"Mmm."

"I know it's hard now. Everything you've gone through and in such a short time. Just remember that you didn't just save me, or John and Mycroft. You saved her too. You helped Eurous. Yes, she's unbalanced and she'll never be able to leave Sharonford, but now she has you. She has a brother who wants to help her. You'll know how to talk to her."

I kissed her chest softly and her hands stopped.

"No, please don't stop." I said.

She started again and I relaxed. I hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time.

"I love you." I told her.

"And I love you." She said softly.

I felt her lips on my hair. I smiled softly and looked up. She stroked my cheek and I kissed her softly. When I leaned back I rested my forehead against hers. We didn't talk, there really wasn't any need. Her touch told me everything. The way she touched me, gently and with such love.

"I know that emotions remain foreign to me, but I love you. You've always been so patient with me." I whispered.

I kissed her forehead.

"Please, let me hold you?" I asked.

She smiled at me before moving into my arms. I put my arms around her, the warmth of her body comforted me. It made me feel safe. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. She held me close, increasing my feeling of comfort.

"I might be a genius. But when it comes to human nature, feelings, especially love… I'm a moron."

She chuckled.

"That's why I'm here."

I smiled a bit and lifted her face. I touched her cheek lightly with the tips of my fingers.

"Kiss me?" I asked.

As always, she smiled gently before pressing her lips to mine. It was a soft kiss. As she tried to break the kiss, I pulled her right back. I needed her.

"Need… you…" I said against her lips.

She reached down and took my hardening cock in her hand. She pulled me on top of her without breaking the kiss. She swallowed my soft moan as she worked me with her hand. I kissed her a little harder as her thumb brushed over the tip. She let me go and her hands moved up my back to my shoulders. I lowered my hips to hers so she could feel how much I wanted her. She moaned into my mouth and ran her foot up the back of my leg. I moved one hand down the side of her body to her thigh where I stroked her creamy skin. She arched her back, silently begging me to take her.

"Do you need me that badly?" I asked her.

"I always need you, but I can wait. Tonight is all about you."

I smiled a bit. I loved this woman.

Raine's POV

He had complete control tonight.

"Touch me. Tell me how much you love me through your touch." He whispered.

I smiled and moved my hand to his face. I ran my fingers through his thick locks before tracing my pointer finger down his nose. Next, I traced over his delicious lips, a smile gracing them as I did. I moved down his neck and across his collar bone. I stopped my hand over his heart. The steady beat beneath my palm made me smile. With my free hand I touched his abdomen and moved south from there. His cock was swollen and throbbing.

"I'm ready whenever you are." I whispered.

He touched my lips before leaning down to kiss them. I let go of his cock to wrap my arms around him, once more tangling my fingers in his hair.

Sherlock's POV

I took my cock in my hand and aligned myself with her opening. I dipped my slippery head inside her before slowly sinking in.

"Mmmaaahhh…"

The look on her flawless face was one of pure ecstasy. It made me proud to know I could give her such pleasure. I stayed still for a moment. Enjoying the feeling of her tight heat around my throbbing cock.

"You always make me feel so good." I breathed.

A soft moan was my response. I pulled out almost completely before slipping back in. I kissed her soft lips as I started going a little faster. As I moved to kiss her neck she leaned forward and kissed my shoulder. I smiled at her before covering her lips with mine. I traced those lips with my tongue, asking for entrance which she eagerly granted me. Our tongues danced as I picked up the pace. I swallowed her moans and reached down to where our bodies met. A high pitched moan left her as I rubbed her clit.

"S-Sherlock! Oh please! More!" she begged.

I applied a little more pressure. The wet noises of our coupling and our heavy breathing filled the room. She turned me onto my back and placed both her hands on my chest. My hands found their place on her hips as she started to move back and forth. She stared down into my eyes as she moved. After a few minutes she had me sit up. I wrapped one arm around her slim waist and used the other to support myself. I gave a single upwards thrust and she threw her head back. Her breasts rubbed against my chest and her nails lightly dug into my skin.

"Raine! Raine! Raine!"

She tightened around my cock and cried in pleasure. She came hard and I put her on her back again. I slammed into her, desperate for release!

"Ah! Aaahhh!"

I emptied my load deep inside her body. Her muscles continued to tighten around me, as though she was trying to squeeze every last drop from me. I collapsed on her and she immediately wrapped her arms around me. She placed a light kiss on my temple as she ran her fingers through my damp and tangled hair.

"I love you Sherlock Holmes. I love you so much and I'll always be here for you." She told me.

I kissed her shoulder, her neck and then her lips. I knew she was telling the truth. I knew she'd always be with me.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I decided I liked the name Raine so I rewrote a few chapters.**

* * *

Raine's POV

After nearly two years of thinking he was dead…

I punched him in the face. I punched him hard.

"Two years, Sherlock!"

"I know! I know I didn't have a choice."

I hit him again, harder.

"You would've been killed!"

I stopped as I was about to hit him again.

"What?"

"If I didn't jump. Moriarty had people watching. If I didn't jump then you, John and Lestrade would be dead."

"Mama?"

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Shirley."

"I didn't know you-"

"I didn't."

Sherlock's POV

A small boy with dark locks came around the corner. He ran to Raine.

"Shirley this is Mr. Holmes."

"Hello."

I looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"What's your full name, young man?"

"William Sherlock Scott Martinez."

I slowly nodded.

"Shall I tell him who his father is or will you?"

"You are."

I looked at the child in surprise.

"He can do it too. That little deduction thing."

"Does uncle Mycroft know? Can we tell him mummy?"

I smiled a bit. I reached out slowly and touched his soft curls. He slowly came out with a smile. He had my eyes as well. I was surprised when he hugged me. He had the sentiment trait from his mother. But seeing as this was _**my**_ child, I hugged him. I closed my eyes and put my hand on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry that I'm just meeting you now." I said.

"I thought daddy was dead, mummy."

"I was. I'll explain one day when you're older. I promise I won't leave again."

I looked into Raine's eyes as I spoke. She slowly smiled and nodded.

"Shirley it's past your bed time."

"I'll put him to bed."

Her smiled grew and she nodded. I carried him to his room, laid him in bed and covered him up.

"I promise I'll never leave you again."

"Goodnight daddy. I love you."

I smiled and stroked his cheek.

"I love you too."

And I meant it. I kissed his forehead and then left.

"Raine…"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"If I'd known then I swear I would've come back sooner."

She ran to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I held her tightly.

"I'm so sorry. So very sorry."

She moved her fingers into my hair, she'd always loved doing that. It was a feeling I always enjoyed. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Raine didn't let go of me as she spoke.

"Alright, Raine? Sorry I'm late."

She reluctantly let me go.

"John, something's happened."

"John?"

She stepped back slowly. When John saw me, everything in his mind looked as though it had stopped.

"You… you…"

"I think he's gonna blow up." Raine said.

He slammed his fist against the wall.

"Two years! Not one word for two years! Do you know what I went through? What she went through? Does he even know about him?"

She nodded.

"He met him. Shirley knew exactly who he was."

"Yeah, I should've guessed."

John walked up and punched me in the face.

"John stop!"

"No, it's alright! I deserved it. And much more I'm sure. I'll tell you what I told her, I had no choice. If I didn't jump then Moriarty would've had you killed. And Teresa and Lestrade and possibly Mrs. Hudson. Do you think I would've stayed away this long if I knew what I'd done?! If I knew that…"

I stopped and looked at Raine.

"Do you think I would've left her alone to have my child if I'd known?"

"Yes."

Raine sighed.

"You're right. Before I met you I would've. Your friendship changed that. I hate knowing I wasn't there. I'm here now."

He hit me again.

"Right, you done now?"

"Not sure."

"You lip is bleeding."

Raine gave me a tissue.

"Well, he was a soldier, he killed people."

"I thought he was a doctor."

"He had bad days."

She shrugged.

"It's not about me, it's about what you did to Raine."

I sighed.

"John it's all settled between us."

He looked at her.

"Did you hit him at least once?"

"Of course I did! I hit him twice. I forgive him."

"Shirley in bed?"

"Yeah. Put to bed by his father for the first time."

"Well look there, he's done something right."

She sighed.

"I'll be getting back to Mary then. Goodnight."

He left without another word.

"He's just upset. And you'll need to tell your brother."

I looked at her and she smirked.

"He already knows. And yet he didn't tell you that you had a son?"

"Remind me to hit him for that."

"Your parents know. I'm surprised _**they**_ didn't say anything."

I put my arms around her and held her to my chest.

"Sherlock?"

"Please, just let me hold you a moment."

She put her arms around me. I memorized the feeling of her body against mine. I smiled softly and kissed her temple.

"I love you."

She gasped and looked into my eyes.

"Say that again."

I smiled and cupped her face in my hands.

"I love you."

She smiled at me.

"Marry me. Let me do this right."

"Yes."

I smiled and touched her cheek.

"You don't know how happy I am. You stayed in London."

"I thought about going back to Cancun. But when I found out about Shirley… I wanted to stay. I wanted him to be as close to his father as possible. I have no one left in Mexico. Here I have John, Mrs. Hudson and your parents."

I smiled again.

"I'm glad John was here for you."

"He helped me a lot. Shirley loves him. His favorite uncle John. Seeing as Mycroft only comes around when he needs my particular set of skills. Still, Shirley adores him."

"I'll have a word with him."

She chuckled.

"Your parents adore him. We visit them every other weekend. Your mother spoils him."

I smirked.

"That sounds like her."

She took my hands.

"I'm just so glad you're back."

More tears came and I wiped them away.

"I have a larger room at Baker Street. Come back with me. You and Shirley."

She nodded.

"Okay."

I smiled and finally, I kissed her. The kiss heated up quickly. Her Latin American passion was showing. I leaned back reluctantly and cupped her beautiful face in my hands.

"We won't wake him?"

She smiled.

"Nothing can wake that boy. He sleeps through everything."

I smiled again and smashed my lips to hers Two long years I'd been without her. Without her warm and loving touch, the sweet sound of her voice. She moaned into my mouth as I lifted her into my arms, instinctively wrapping her legs around my waist. I carried her to her bedroom, easily finding my way through her tiny flat. I set her down before quickly closing and locking the door. I spun around and looked onto her warm eyes. There was so much love there, such happiness and desire I knew it was all for me. I smiled at her before leaning down and kissing her neck.

"Sherlock…"

I loved hearing her moan my name, I'd missed hearing it. Her slender fingers started unbuttoning my shirt. A soft moan escaped me as her fingers made contact with my bare skin. She pushed my coat from my shoulders and within seconds my shirt joined it on the floor. For two years I'd dreamed of this. She pulled me back towards the bed and sat me down. She lifted her shirt and tossed it aside. I put my hands on her hips and kissed her flat stomach. I suddenly found myself wishing I'd seen her pregnant with my son. She ran her fingers through my hair and I kissed her once more.

"There are pictures and videos. I think in my heart I knew you were still alive."

"Interesting things, hearts. Perhaps I should start using whatever sort of heart I have."

She chuckled.

"You have a heart, carino. You just don't use it sometimes."

"I'm using it now. Let me love you the way you deserve to be loved. Like a queen or a goddess."

She gave me a bright smile. I gently pulled her onto my lap and smiled at her. I traced my finger down her nose and then over her full lips. She deserved to be treated like a queen. She was _**my**_ queen. I kissed her neck softly and then down to her shoulder. I laid her on her back and kissed down and across her chest. I was so very pale next to her. I unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. I lightly stroked the underside of her right breast and kissed over the tops of both, running my tongue over her skin. She moaned softly as I massaged her left breast, taking the other in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around her pebbled nipple causing her to arch her back. She moaned and I kissed further down. I smiled a bit when I saw how much she wanted me.

"I missed you too." I told her.

I gently rubbed her clit. The sound that left her sent jolts of pleasure straight to my cock.

Raine's POV

I felt his tongue dip inside me and I shut my eyes.

"Sherlock!"

He was incredibly talented with his tongue. I couldn't hold back and I came hard with a cry of his name. He kissed my hip and then I felt his tongue play around my navel. I tugged on him, silently begging for him to come back to my lips. He gave me what I wanted, his tongue sliding into my mouth to dance with mine. I tangled my fingers in his damp hair and kissed him harder. His rock hard cock pressed against my stomach.

"I need you!" I told him.

He nodded and pushed his pants down. He kicked off his boxers and took his cock in his hand. I spread my legs for him as his slippery head rubbed against my opening. I stared into his gorgeous blue eyes as he sheathed himself inside me.

"Mmmmaahhhh!"

He filled me perfectly, stroking every inch of me. I wrapped my arms around him, needing him closer. He kissed my neck softly as he started to move. He pulled out almost completely before sliding back in.

"Oh, Sherlock…"

He was slow and gentle. Sherlock wasn't a sentimental man and I knew he never really would be. However, right now I knew he was telling me everything he could never say. I kissed his cheek softly and started moving my hips to meet his thrusts. He moaned my name and leaned back. He hooked my legs over his shoulders, allowing him to go even deeper inside me. He was throbbing and I knew he was desperate for release. He leaned back down and I took his hand. He twined our fingers and his thrusts started getting sloppy. He kissed my lips and once more slid his tongue into my mouth. I moved my free hand up his smooth back and then lightly sucked on his tongue. That was all it took. He came inside me, moaning my name. He collapsed on me, breathing heavily. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. He kissed my shoulder and my neck before looking into my eyes. He touched my face gently and I kissed his nose.

"Te quiero. I love you, Sherlock."

He smiled at me. I couldn't look away from his eyes. I was almost afraid to sleep.

"I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

He sat up and turned his back to me.

"Sherlock?"

He looked at me.

"Would you hold me?"

He seemed surprised by my request. I bit my lip and shook my head. He laid back down and wrapped his arms around me.

"Like this?" He asked.

"A little tighter?"

He did as I asked and I smiled.

"Like this?

"Mm."

I kissed his chest and then closed my eyes.

Sherlock's POV

I'd never been asked by anyone to hold them, but I liked it. It felt good. The warmth of her body up against mine was comforting. It was relaxing and that was very unusual for me. She fell sleep in my arms and I couldn't help but watch her for a moment. She looked so peaceful. I lightly touched her cheek and she snuggled closer to me. I smiled to myself and laid my cheek against the top of her head. Her soft, steady breathing was calming.

"I'm never letting go." I whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Raine's POV

Sherlock came home soaking wet. I opened my mouth but he held up his hand.

"The less you know the safer you are."

I stood up.

"We agreed."

He had a bruise forming on his cheek. I walked over to take a closer look.

"Who did this?"

"I don't know."

He walked to the bedroom taking his coat off as he went.

"Sherlock look at me! Mirame!"

He stopped and turned.

"Two things. One, the day I married you we agreed we wouldn't keep secrets. Two, I'm the only one allowed to rip your cloths off. Remember?"

He slowly smirked and I winked. He threw down his coat and came up to me.

"If I tell you I'm going to force you to run. Take our son and go to Mexico until I come for you."

"Sherlock, I don't run from anything. But I agree. Shirley should be far away from whatever this is. He could stay with my abuelita."

"And you with him."

"No. You need me and you gave me your word."

He sighed.

"I can't lose you." He whispered.

I started unbuttoning his shirt.

"You know who I am and where I come from. You know what I've been through and what I've done. So, you're going to let me help you."

"And if I say no?"

I arched my brow.

Sherlock's POV

Whenever she arched her eyebrow like that I knew I was going to lose the fight. If there was one thing I always knew for certain, Raine Holmes couldn't be stopped. Once she decided to do something, not even god could stop her. No force in heaven or hell could stop this woman. I sighed and gave in.

"Alright."

She nodded and touched my cheek.

"Will you kiss me now?" I asked.

She smiled and fisted her hand in my damp shirt as she pulled my lips to hers. No one could kiss like Raine. I could kiss her all day and not get tired of it. She finished unbuttoning my shirt and pushed it off me. She was so passionate! My body always responded to her so readily. Those dark brown eyes and her bright smile. I never gave a thought to having a companion until I met her. The amount of times she hacked for me, helping me solve a few cases here and there. Then finding out she was the mother of my son…

I shivered from the cold. My skin broke out with goosebumps. She took off her shirt and wrapped her arms around me. Her body was always so warm, I always thought it was the Latin blood in her. I put my arms around her, enjoying the warmth. I picked her up and carried her to the bed where I set her down. She unbuckled my belt, and then unzipped my pants with her teeth. She yanked them down and I smiled. I gently pushed her onto her back. I stroked her cheek and she smiled at me.

"I love you." I told her.

"Tu tambien te quiero."

I smiled and gently covered her lips with mine. Thunder clapped outside and we both looked out the window. She smiled and I chuckled.

"In Cancun, it would rain for five minutes and then stop. The sun would come out again like it never happened."

"Now that is interesting."

I looked back at her and slid my hand up the side of her body. Her skin was always so warm. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. She hooked her leg around me and flipped me onto my back. I smiled at her as she leaned down. I placed my hand on the side of her neck as our lips met in a passionate kiss. I moaned into her mouth and she began to move her hips. I put my free hand on her hip and squeezed gently. My own hips bucked involuntarily and she leaned back with a chuckle.

"You never have been patient, mi amor."

"When it comes to making love to, patience is not a word that appears in my dictionary."

Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"I wasn't done kissing you." I told her.

She arched her brow and pulled me up.

"Then kiss me." She whispered.

She never needed to ask me twice. I kissed her soft lips hungrily. She returned the kiss with such passion and I wrapped my arms around her. She leaned back suddenly.

"Your boxers are still on."

I smirked.

"Well I can hardly get them off when I have you on top of me."

She smiled and got off me. Once I had my last bit of clothing off, I took her on my arms again. I laid her on the bed and touched her cheek. She smiled at me as I pulled her pants and panties down. I kissed her inner thigh and then her hip. I let my tongue play around her navel as I moved up her body. I turned my attention to her large breasts. I kissed the underside of one while gently massaging the other with my free hand. She moaned softly and I smiled.

"I love hearing you moan like that. So sexy."

"Only you can make me do it. Now, please Sherlock, take me."

"I'll never refuse you, my darling."

I entered her in one swift thrust. She arched her back and gasped. I loved the feeling of her tight heat around my swollen cock. It was like she was made specifically for me. She moved her hip and I moaned her name at the feeling it gave me. I started to move, pulling myself almost completely out before sliding back in. The wet noises of our coupling and our heavy breathing and moans filled the room. I leaned down and kissed her full lips. I slid my tongue past her lips and into her mouth, the taste of her driving me wild! She briefly sucked on my tongue before kissing my neck.

"Raine! Oh, right there…oh…"

She kissed beneath my ear and nibbled my lobe. Next her tongue traced up my ear.

"You and your wicked tongue!" I growled.

She chuckled in my ear. I sat back and pulled her up with me. I looked directly into her eyes and whispered,

"Ride me."

She smiled and started moving her hips in a circular motion. I tilted my head back, eyes closing and lips slightly parted as she moved. She knitted her fingers in my hair and crashed her lips to mine. She started bouncing on me as her tongue wrestled with mine. I stared to buck my hips and she broke the kiss to throw her head back and moan. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight against her. I nipped her collarbone before kissing her neck. I bit down and she came hard around my cock. I had her looked at me.

"Get on all fours, quickly. Trust me."

She did as I said and I got behind her. I slid my cock along her folds a few times before sheathing myself inside her. We both groaned as I filled her. I started slamming myself inside her, I was desperate for release.

"Oh, Sherlock! More!" She begged.

I went faster, thrusting even harder. I reached down and rubbed her clit. She cried my name as she came again.

"Raine! Raine! A-Ahhh!"

I held her tightly as I filled her with my seed. I pulled myself from her and she laid down. She gently pulled me down beside her. Both of us were out of breath, but smiling.

Raine's POV

I gazed into his gorgeous blue eyes. I loved his eyes. I reached up and lightly ran my fingers through his damp hair. He closed his eyes as I gently stroked his cheek. His breathing calmed and I kissed the tip of his nose. He smiled and opened his eyes. I stilled my hand but he shook his head.

"Don't stop… please."

I stroked his cheek and lightly traced his lips. He kissed my finger and I smiled. His hand trailed up my side and then down my arm.

"Are you warmer now?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"You know I am."

I cupped his cheek and leaned forward. His lips met mine in a sweet, soft kiss.

"Te quiero Sherlock, mi corazon."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. He responded in my language.

"Tu tambien. Right?"

I chuckled.

"Exactly."

He had a proud expression on his face.

"Come here, darling."

I moved into his arms and laid my head against his shoulder. He lightly stroked my back and I sighed.

"Alright?"

"Mhm. It just feels nice."

He chuckled and continued to stroke my skin.

"Sleep, Raine. I'll hold you all night."

I smiled even more and let sleep take me.


	8. Chapter 8

She showed up at my door and I smiled.

"Come on up."

We walked upstairs and she hung up her coat. She was wearing yet another enticing outfit. A form fitting top and dark jeans. Her heeled boots coming to a stop just below her knees. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself… and now my anatomy.

"Estas bien? You alright?"

"Hm? Yes, I'm fine."

She arched her brow.

"Right… I brought some wine. Care for a glass?"

"Please."

She headed into the kitchen and I just watched her. Her make-up was always… in a word, perfect. Her ears were pierced multiple times along with her eyebrow. I suppose most would call her gothic. She had five tattoos, my favorite being the rose on her right forearm. Her full lips looked so soft. She suddenly smiled and turned to me.

"So, your text seemed urgent."

She handed me a glass of wine and took a sip of hers.

"Working on a new case?"

"No."

She looked confused.

"Then why am I here?"

I slowly walked up to her.

"Because I…"

I had no idea how to go about telling her what I really wanted. She set her glass down and I saw her eyes dilate. I decided to take a leap of faith. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. Her hands slid up my chest and rested on my shoulders. When I leaned back she smirked.

"Is that all you wanted?"

"No."

She pushed me up against the wall and I smiled a bit.

"So, tell me."

I grabbed her arms and switched out places.

"I want to fuck you, Raine. God, I want to fuck you, taste you and feel your hands on my body. I want you to scream my name as you come and as I fill you with my seed."

She shivered and started undoing the buttons of my shirt. Her warm fingers stroked my skin and I sighed. She switched our places and I was once more against the wall. She pulled my shirt from my trousers and I moaned softly when her hands wandered my back. I kissed her lips again, this time swiping my tongue across her lower lip. She opened her mouth to me and her tongue stroked mine. I moaned into her mouth and she pushed my shirt off my shoulders. She stepped back as I lifted her shirt and took it off her. She wore a lacy black bra and I felt blood rush straight to my cock as I saw swell of her large breasts. My trousers getting tight as my cock hardened and grew. I broke the kiss for air bit started to leave open mouthed kisses along her neck.

"Oh, Sherlock…" she breathed.

I groaned and was now straining against my trousers. It was uncomfortable.

"Take my trousers off." I told her.

She immediately moved her hands down and unfasted my trousers. She pulled down the zip and then slid her hand inside, cupping my throbbing cock. I could feel myself leaking as she massaged me.

"You're this hard for me?"

"Oh, you have no idea how hard I am for you, Raine Martinez. I've been ignoring my need for you for months. It's been so long since I wanted to fuck anyone."

"Then let me make this memorable for you."

She kissed down my chest slowly, flicking her warm tongue over my nipple.

"Oh…"

She moved further down and dragged my trousers and shorts over my leaking cock. I knew exactly what she was going to do. She looked up and gave me a seductive smile as she worked me with her hand. Finally, she put her mouth on me.

Raine's POV

I needed to taste him. The little bit of precum wasn't enough for me. His had fisted in my long hair and he moved his hips slightly. He was long and thick! I took as much of him into my mouth as I could until he hit the back of my throat. He was being very vocal and I loved it. I moaned as I started to bob my head, hollowing my cheeks as I did.

"My god… more! More Raine!"

I was only too happy to oblige. I moved my hands down his thighs, lightly scraping my nails on his skin. He moaned my name over and over. I moved my hand to the base of his cock and then to his balls. His hips buck forward as I took his balls in my hand. I gently squeezed before rolling them.

"Raine!"

He came hard in my mouth and I felt a surge of wetness between my legs. I trailed my tongue along the thick vein before removing him from my mouth. His breathing was labored as he pulled me to my feet. He knelt down and took off my boots and then unbuttoned my jeans. He pulled down the zipper with his teeth and I moaned softly as the sight. He kissed down my legs before standing again.

"Put your arms around me, I want to fuck you against the wall."

I only grew more wet at his words. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me up. His engorged cock prodded against my stomach as I wrapped my legs around his slender hips. He put one hand on the wall behind him as he took his cock in his hand. I eagerly impaled myself in him, both of us groaning as he filled me. He stretched me as he buried himself to the hilt. I looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. He kissed my lips softly before burying his face in the crook of my neck, breathing heavily. He started out slow. Pulling himself from me before sliding back in. I'd had sex before but it never felt like this! His cock stroked every inch of me. Soon, he started pounding into me. My muscles started to tighten around his cock and he started panting. My orgasm was close and I wanted it desperately. My backside smacked against the wall as he slammed himself into me. After another minute, his speed increased and his thrusts became sloppy. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and screamed my name as we came together.

Sherlock's POV

My legs shook slightly as I came down from my high. I looked into her eyes and kissed her. I could taste myself on her tongue and I found it incredibly erotic. I set her down, slipping out of her in the process.

"Bedroom… now." I breathed.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my room, kissing her as I went. I laid her on the bed and then knelt down between her legs.

"I need to taste you."

She nodded and spread her legs for me. I moved between them and started off with her breasts. I massaged one while sucking and licking the other. She moved her hands to my hair, silently telling me to stay there a little bit longer. I rolled her nipple between my teeth and she immediately arched her back. I smiled and kissed the side and underside of her breast. When she took her hands from my hair I moved down. I kissed between the valet between her breast, leaving open mouthed kisses. She was moaning my name and my cock started to harden again. I kissed her inner thigh before stroking her wet center. She looked down at me and I smiled as I ran my tongue over her. She threw her head back against the pillows and I swirled my tongue around her clit.

"Oh god! Right there! Right there Sherlock!"

I sucked gently on her clit and then slid my tongue inside her. She knotted her fingers in my hair and cried my name in ecstasy. I moaned against her and I knew she was close to a second orgasm. I desperately wanted to taste her. Taste the woman I'd been fantasizing about for so long. Finally, she came. And she came hard. I licked up her juices and gently squeezed her thigh as I moved back up. She placed her hand on the side of my face and the other on the back of my neck. She pulled my lips down to hers and kissed me passionately. I moaned into her mouth and lowered my hips to hers, rocking them gently. She moved her hand down between out bodies and took me in her hand. She gently pushed on my chest with her free hand, causing me to lean back a bit.

"Lie back. Trust me."

I nodded and laid back against the soft mattress. She smiled at me as she gently began to move her hand along me.

"Mira en mis ojos. Look into my eyes."

I did as she said and looked into her warm brown eyes.

"Touch me, Sherlock."

I moved my hand lightly up her arm and to her shoulder. I moved further up and tucked her hair behind her ear. I smiled at her and she gently squeezed.

"You don't know how flattered I am. Knowing I can make you so hard."

He groans as she moved her hand over my balls. My eyes slowly closed as I enjoyed the feeling of her hand on me. For the third time that night, I was hard. When she stopped my eyes flew open. Her eyes were dark with lust.

"I need you inside me. I need to feel your cock fill me."

I growled as I put her on her back.

"You've no idea how much your words affect me. You're a siren."

She smiled a bit and I started to sheathe myself into her welcoming heat. I groaned loudly as my hips touched hers.

"You're so tight! You feel so good! Ahh…"

She moved her hands to my biceps and arched her back slightly. I lowered my forehead to her chest and breathed heavily against her skin.

Raine's POV

He trembled slightly and stayed still for a moment. I rolled my hips slightly and he moaned loudly against my skin. I gently lifted his face and looked into his eyes. He pulled himself out a bit and then slid back in. Each time he pulled out a little farther until he nearly pulled himself out completely. I moved my hands from his biceps to his firm backside. I squeezed and he started moving faster and harder. I let my hands wander his back before letting them rest against his ribs. He dropped his mouth to mine and thrust his tongue past my lips. He swallowed my moans and cries of pleasure. He suddenly sat back and pulled me with him.

"Ride me." He growled.

I moved my hips in a circular motion and then leaned towards his neck. I wanted to mark him. I started out with soft kisses, before gradually sucking on his skin. He put his large hand on the back of my head and held me to his neck. He started to thrust up and I gasped.

"Bite me…"

I smirked and bit down on his neck. He let out a strangled moan. I sucked hard and then he gently tugged on my hair. I leaned back and he latched his mouth to my neck. He bit down hard and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Oh, Sherlock! Mmmm!"

He sucked hard at my skin and I knew I'd have a mark. I knotted my fingers in his curls as I started to bounce on him. I pushed on his chest so he laid flat on his back. I placed both my hands on his hard, warm chest and moved faster than I thought I was capable of. I clamped down on him and came around his pulsing cock. He thrust up so hard I nearly came off the bed.

"Sherlock!"

He filled me with his hot cum and cried my name over and over again. When he finished I collapsed on his chest. Our bodies were covered in a fine sheen of seat and he wrapped his arms around me. I placed light butterfly kisses on his chest as his breathing slowly calmed. He rubbed my back as he became soft within me. When I recovered my strength I sat up.

"Shall I go?"

He sat straight up and grabbed my arms.

"If you try and leave my bed I swear to god I will catch you and pin you down."

I almost moaned at his words.

"In fact, I don't know if I want anyone else in my bed but you. I know for a fact that I never want to fuck anyone else but you. Perhaps you'd consider coming again tomorrow night?"

I smiled and leaned in close.

"I think I can manage that." I whispered.

He smiled. It was a bright infectious smile that I'd never seen before. I kissed him gently as he laid back. He slid out of me and I felt a bit empty, but then he held me tightly against his warm, hard body. I listened to the steady sound of his heart beat and his soft breathing.

"Buenas noches, Sherlock."

"Hm. Good night, darling."

My heart burst with joy when he called me that. I wrapped my arms around him before falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up later that night with a horrid pain in my back. I got up and went to the bathroom. I could see the tops of a few of the old wounds peaking up from my shoulder. I sighed and the I felt warm, gentle fingers on my body. I smiled a bit and I heard her inhale sharply.

"Sherlock…"

"I know. Occupational hazard, I suppose."

She lightly touched the wounds. I expected to feel some sort of discomfort, but there was none. I looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"If I ever find out who did this…"

"Don't worry about it, my darling."

She kissed one of the scars and I smiled a bit.

"You're home now. You're safe."

My smile grew.

'Besides, you hit harder than all of them combined." I told her.

She laughed softly. I turned so I could look into her warm eyes.

"I love you." I whispered.

There was so much joy in her eyes.

"Tu tambien te quiero." She said.

I smiled but as I moved my arms around her, I hissed. I was still sore and my back hurt a bit.

"Come with me."

She took my hand and we went back to the bed.

"Ge on the bed."

I laid on my front as she instructed and she straddled me. Her warm hands moved over my shoulders, gently massaging the muscles.

"Ohhh…"

"Tell me if anything hurts."

I could only nod. Her hands worked out the knots in my back gently.

"Raine… oh! Go back there! Yes, right there."

I groaned and her hands moved lower until they were just above my backside. I smirked and her hands stilled. She leaned down and kissed my shoulder.

"Better?"

"You have no idea."

I was hard and I wanted her.

"Let me return the favor."

She smiled and I turned, moving her long hair over her shoulder. I kissed her shoulder before moving my hands up. Her head fell back against me as I massaged her shoulders.

"Mmm. You really are a genius."

I chuckled and breathed in the rosy scent of her hair. The satisfied sounds she made only made me harder. I bit my lip to hold back my groan as her backside made contact with my erection. I heard her moan a bit and I let her fall back into my arms. She looked into my eyes and touched my cheek. I moved my hand down her body, keeping my touch feather light until I reached her toned stomach.

"Would it be selfish of me to…" I took a deep breath. "to ask you for another child?"

I'd never seen such a bright smile on her face.

"Not at all, mi corazon. Not at all."

I smiled at her.

"Kiss me, Sherlock."

I happily obliged and dropped my mouth to hers. After about a minute, I felt her thin fingers wrap around my cock. I groaned and laid her back. She let me go and I stroked her moist opening.

"Sherlock…"

I kissed her neck as I dipped my finger inside her. She wrapped her arms around me as her lips found mine. I could kiss her all day if I was able. Her soft, warm lips that felt like pure silk against mine. She tasted like chocolate and her hands were warm as they wandered my body. I took my fingers away and she moaned into my mouth as I stroked the side of her breast. She rubbed herself against me and it was my turn to moan. I leaned back for air but her lips never left my skin. She kissed my shoulder, collar bone and anywhere she could reach. I took myself in my hand, stroking myself few times before dipping inside her. She made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan. I teased her a bit, wanting her to be as ready as possible.

"Sherlock! Please, Sherlock!"

I thrust myself inside her and she arched her back. My hips met hers and she smiled at me. I lowered my head towards her neck where I sucked and nipped lightly.

"A-Ahh!"

I moved down as I started to thrust. Pulling almost all the way out before plunging back in. I took one hard nipple in my mouth and gently rolled it between my teeth. She leaned forward and kissed my shoulder before falling back against the pillows. She started to move her hips in time with my thrusts.

"Oh, Raine! Oh god!"

She moved her hands down my back and then back up to my shoulders. Her nails dug into my shoulders as I started going faster.

Raine's POV

His cock was pulsing inside me! He dropped his mouth to mine and swallowed my moans and cries of pleasure. Our tongues danced and I arched my back as I came around his cock. He suddenly stopped and pulled himself from me. He laid behind me and entered me again. He brought his hand to my breast and gently squeezed, rubbing my nipple with his thumb. I turned my head so I could kiss him again. With his free hand he reached down to rub my clit. I brought my hand to his hair and knotted my fingers in his silky curls. I was getting close again! I broke the kiss for air but his lips simply moved down my jaw to my neck. He bit down hard and I came a second time. He gave one last hard thrust before spilling his seed deep inside me. I fell against his strong chest and he wrapped his arms around me. He looked into my eyes before kissing me tenderly. He kissed me a few more times, coming back for more as though he couldn't quite help himself. He withdrew from me and laid on his back. I turned onto my side and he looked into my eyes. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled up against him.

"I love you my darling."

I smiled and laid my head against his shoulder.

"I love you too."

He started stroking my back.

"That day… that day you thought I was gone… I heard you say you loved me. I always knew that. I wanted so badly to go out and hold you in my arms. To tell you I was alright. But I couldn't risk it, I'm so sorry my darling."

I sat up a bit and turned his face towards mine.

"It's in the past. Baby, you don't need to apologize anymore. I understand why you did it. You're here now and that's all that matters."

I saw all the love in his eyes and it made me smile. I kissed him one more time before laying back down in his arms.

"Good night."

"Sweet dreams, darling."


	10. Happy Birthday Mr Holmes

Sherlock's POV

I woke up to a light kiss. I smiled as I opened my eyes.

"Feliz cumpleanos mi corazon."

My smile grew.

"Make sure you finish early today. I have a special surprise for you tonight."

"Am I allowed a preview?"

"Depends on how fast you get ready to start the day."

I jumped out of bed and she laughed. I showered and dressed before going back to her. She was sat in my chair… naked.

"Is this my preview?"

"Hm, yes. So, hurry home tonight. I'll expect you at nine."

I strode forward and kissed her lips passionately. When I leaned back, she was smiling.

"Have a lovely day, darling. I'll be home."

I kissed her one more time and then left.

Raine's POV

With Sherlock out of the apartment, I had all the time I needed to prepare. And it would begin with a bit of shopping.

Sherlock's POV

John noticed that I was distracted, though it was rather obvious.

"Everything alright?"

"Couldn't be better, John."

He smirked.

"Raine have a birthday surprise for you then?"

"Oh, yes indeed. I even got a little preview."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Lucky bastard."

I rushed home that night and ran up the steps two at a time.

"Darling?"

I walked in and my heart stopped beating. She was leaning against the fireplace. Her long black hair was let loose, falling past her waist in soft waves. She wore a blood red negligee that complimented her body in the most delicious way.

"Do you like it?"

I walked forward slowly. The sweet scent of her perfume made my head spin. Eternal Magic. I reached out and slowly ran my fingers through her soft, silky hair.

"Would you like to unwrap your present?"

All I could manage to do was nod. She smiled and took my hands in her as she led me back towards the bedroom. It was spotless and there were a few candles lit. She sat down on the bed and smiled at me. I looked at every inch of her, making sure to burn the sight of her into my memory.

"You're so god damn beautiful."

She chuckled.

"I'm glad you still know how to talk."

I laughed a bit and knelt down in front of her.

"I don't know if I want you to take off that negligee."

"I can always wear it again." She told me.

"I'm going to keep it on you as long as possible."

I moved my hands slowly up her arms and leaned forward. I kissed her lips before moving down to her neck.

"You always smell so good, Raine. My darling Mexican jewel."

She moaned softly as I sucked lightly at her skin. She pushed my jacket from my shoulders and then started to unbutton my shirt. Her warm fingers stroked my skin and I leaned back so she could remove it entirely. I unbuckled my belt, unfastened my trousers and pushed them down. She leaned forward and kissed me through my shorts. It was my turn to moan. I was getting harder and straining against the fabric. She slowly dragged them down over my cock.

"Get on the bed." She said.

I did as she said and laid on the bed. She straddled my hips and then leaned down to kiss my lips. She didn't stay there long. She kissed down my jaw to my neck, across my throat and collar bone. I moaned softly as she kissed down my chest. She flicked her warm tongue over my nipple and I tilted my head back into the pillows. She continued to kiss down my body. I felt her take my leaking cock in her warm hand. I looked down and saw her take me into her mouth.

"Oh… god…!"

She hollowed her cheeks when I hit the back of her throat. I let out the breath I'd been holding and moved my hands to her hair. It took every ounce of my self-control not to thrust myself into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around my swollen head and sucked gently. I started rocking my hips. I wasn't going to last long and that seemed to be exactly what she wanted. I felt her hand gently squeeze my balls and that was it! I cam hard into her mouth, crying her name. I slid from her warm mouth and she moved back up my body. As she kissed my neck I moved one hand up her back. I desperately needed to feel her warm, sun-kissed skin against mine. I slid one of the lacy straps over her shoulder. She leaned back with a smile. She laid back on the bed, pulling my body on top of hers. I sat back and moved my hands up her legs to her hips, moving the satin material up her legs as I did. I kissed up her leg and then across the now exposed skin of her stomach. I let my tongue play around her navel as I pushed the negligee up further. She sat up and I pulled it over her head. I moved one hand to her neck as I kissed her lips. Her breasts rubbed against my chest as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I moaned into her mouth as I pressed her into the mattress. I lowered my hips to hers and she moaned.

Raine's POV

His rock-hard cock pressed against me and I moaned. I moved my hands to his ribs and he kissed down to my breasts. He swirled his warm tongue around my nipple and then sucked gently.

"Oh, Sherlock! Ooohhh…"

He stroked the underside of my breast before moving down. He touched me so gently, like I would break, even though he knew I wouldn't. I moved my hands over his body, he was perfect. He was cock was up against my thigh, leaking and pulsing. I wanted to feel him inside me, but it was his birthday and I would go at whatever pace he wanted. I felt him stroke me and I gasped.

"So wet for me." He whispered.

I moaned at his words. His voice was low and full of lust and desire. He kissed his way back up my body to my lips. He looked into my eyes as he started to push inside me. His eyes closed and his lips parted in a low moan as I took him inside me. I put my hands on his biceps, feeling his strong muscles. When he could go no further he lowered his face to my neck. He placed a light kiss on my shoulder before slowly pulling out.

Sherlock's POV

She was so tight! I started slowly, wanting to make this last as long as possible. I slowly slid back in and she lightly dug her nails into my arms. I dropped my mouth to hers and swallowed her moans. She started to rock her hips with mine and I moved one hand to her hip, holding her still. I started to go a little faster, moving my hand between our bodies so I could rub her clit.

"Sherlock!"

I sucked and bit her neck, drawing more moans from her. I looked into her eyes.

"You're perfect, Raine!" I groaned.

I felt her hands on my backside, urging me to go faster. I was all but slamming inside her at this point. Her internal muscles clamped down on me as she came.

"SHERLOCK!"

I groaned but I didn't let myself go yet. I reluctantly pulled myself from her.

"Get on all fours." I said breathlessly.

She immediately did as I asked and I entered her again.

"Oh god!"

I was able to go a little deeper in this position. I was beyond desperate for release! My hips smacked against hers as I drove myself inside her. I reached down and started to rub her clit again. She let out a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan that made my cock pulse and twitch. I leaned down and kissed her shoulder as she started to tighten around me again.

"Raine!" I said.

She screamed my name as she came a second time. I finally found my release! I held her hips tightly as I pumped my seed inside her. It took all my effort not to collapse on her. I withdrew from her before falling onto the bed. She laid beside me with a smile and I stroked her cheek. She kissed me tenderly.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Holmes."

I chuckled.

"Thank you for my gift, Mrs. Holmes."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"It was by far the best gift I've ever received."

She laughed softly and kissed me again.


	11. Chapter 11

This time when I woke up she was still in my bed. I smiled and touched her beautiful face. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around me. I hadn't felt so happy in a long time. I slowly tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. I'd always been blind to things that were beautiful, but not now. Not Raine.

"Sherlock?"

I smiled a bit and she looked up at me.

"Hello."

She smiled.

"Buenos dias."

I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

"Morning, John."

I smiled as I imagined the look on John's face. I didn't have to imagine for long, he came into the room.

"Sure she's not your girlfriend?"

I rolled my eyes and then heard the shower.

"Damn! I need a wash."

"Well, lady's first they say."

He rolled his eyes and I chuckled. I took a deep breath and leaned back against the bed. Raine came back in, wrapped in a towel.

"Still in bed?"

"Hm. I'm thinking I don't want to get up today."

She closed the door and then let the towel drop to the floor. I gazed at her naked flesh and she smirked.

"Come here."

She arched her brow.

"Please?" I tried.

She chuckled and came back to bed. I moved my hand up her side and then wrapped my arm around her.

"I think we should just stay in today."

"What about your cases?"

"Oh, I don't think one day will hurt anything. Do you?"

She smirked and leaned down to kiss me.

"Sherlock! We have a client!"

I growled.

"We're not taking any clients today!"

"What?!"

I got up and went to the door.

"You heard. I'm busy with personal matters."

He walked away and I winked at Raine. She chuckled and I crawled back into bed. She laid back as I kissed her and then her cell phone rang. She frowned and sat straight up.

"That's an emergency ringtone."

She got up and answered the phone.

"Sabes mejor que usar esta línea." (**You know better than to use this line.**)

She looked at me and mouthed 'sorry'. I smiled and she looked annoyed.

"Estoy ocupado hoy."

She rolled her eyes and closed the phone. She came back to bed and kissed me. She slowly opened her mouth to me and curled her tongue around mine. I moaned into her mouth and broke away to look into her eyes.

"I want to fuck you."

She smirked and pulled my t-shirt over my head. She immediately kissed over my chest. I closed my eyes and slowly laid back.

Raine's POV

I heard a sigh pass through his cupid bow lips. I smiled and moved back up his body. He looked into my eyes as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I need you to promise me something, Sherlock."

He arched his brow and I leaned down.

"Whatever happens between us, just promise me you'll never lie to me." I said softly.

He sat up and touched my cheek with the tips of his slender fingers.

"I give you my word. Now, I must ask you to promise me something."

"Hm?"

He cupped my face in his hands and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Don't ever leave me. I… I need you in my life. My work used to be all I lived for and loved. Now, I've found you. I can never let you go."

I covered his hands with mine.

"Yo prometo. I promise." I whispered.

"Kiss me." He murmured.

I smiled before covering his lips with mine. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly against his chest. This kiss was different from all the others. It was his way of showing and telling me how special I was to him. He fell backwards against the pillows. I leaned back with a chuckle and he smiled at me.

"You really are beautiful."

He ran his hand over my back and then to my arm. He stopped at the rose tattoo.

"I always loved this one."

"Why's that?"

"It's just like you. Beautiful with thorns."

I smiled as he traced the outline of the rose. He kissed it before kissing me. I could feel him growing and hardening beneath me. I groaned and started rocking my hips against him.

"Oh… oh that feels good… harder…" he moaned.

He moved his hands and held onto my hips. He looked into my eyes, his lips slightly parted and his eyes full of desire. I grabbed the headboard and grinded a bit harder. I loved how vocal he was being. He slid his hands over my body and stopped at my breasts.

"Sherlock!"

He gently turned me onto my back and looked into my eyes. I wrapped my arms around him as he lowered his hips to mine. He wasn't inside me yet but I desperately wanted him to be.

"Sherlock, please…"

He slid two of his slender fingers inside me. I arched my back, I desperately needed more! He dropped his mouth to mine and kissed me passionately while he moved his fingers inside me. I raked my nails down his back and then gripped his backside. He broke away to kiss and suck at my neck.

"Sherlock please! Please! I need you inside me."

He smirked and I knew what he was going to say.

"But I am."

I growled and grabbed his wrist.

"You know damn well what I mean." I growled.

He leaned down to my ear.

"Tell me. Tell me what you want, my darling."

His voice was low! Oh so low and full of desire.

"Your cock! I want your cock, Sherlock! Now give it to me!" I cried.

He was very slow. He pushed just the tip inside me and then stared directly into my eyes as he filled me.

"Oh… god yes!"

He started to thrust. The headboard started to slam against the wall and he reached out and grabbed it.

"AH! Oh Raine! YES!"

He angled his hips so he hit a spot inside me that had me seeing stars. I moved my hands to his backside, pulling him into me. He started panting before kissing my lips. I moved my hands back up to his shoulders and knotted my fingers in his soft, silky hair. I broke the kiss and then bit his neck.

"Raine!"

I wanted there to be a mark. I sucked hard and clamped down on him. I dug my nails into his shoulders as I came around his pulsing cock. He buried his face in my neck as he filled me. The feeling of him coming hard inside me made me smile. I kissed his shoulder gently and held him close to me. The headboard slammed against the wall when he let go and I laughed a bit. He chuckled and leaned back to look into my eyes.

"Do you think John's still in the flat? Or do you think he ran for the door?"

I laughed and kissed his lips gently.

"I don't care." I said against his lips.

He chuckled and kissed me again. Our question was answered by an annoyed John.

"Mycroft is here and he won't leave." John called.

I growled.

"Do you mind if I give your brother the scare of his life?"

"Are you talking about going out there like-"

"Yes."

He thought about it and then nodded.

"Just take my dressing gown with you."

I kissed him quickly.

John's POV

Mycroft made himself comfortable in Sherlock's chair. I heard the door open and his eyes went wide with disgust before he covered them.

"John close your eyes."

"Are you naked?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Oh bloody hell!"

I covered my eyes and I heard her stop just behind me.

"Sherlock is taking the day off, Mycroft. Get out."

"Please cover yourself so I can leave." He said bitterly.

She tapped on my shoulder and I looked at her. She was clothed in Sherlock's red dressing gown. Sherlock was a lucky man. Raine really could be a super model if she'd wanted.

"I suggest you call ahead from now on, Mycroft."

"Oh, do you live here now?"

"Basically. She spent the last few nights here. I think she even keeps some cloths here. I don't mind to be honest. Gives your brother a reason to keep body parts out of the fridge."

Raine chuckled and I winked.

"Get out now… Mike."

I snorted and almost choked on my tea. It was her turn to wink at me. Mycroft left and she started laughing.

"Thanks for the warning. I don't think Sherlock would like me knowing what his girlfriend looks like naked."

"Girlfriend?"

I looked at her.

"Aren't you?"

She looked thoughtful but she didn't answer. Her eyes suddenly lit up.

"I don't suppose you boys have any whip cream in the place do you?"

"No. I don't think I want to know why either."

She laughed and then went back to Sherlock's room. I shook my head and looked at the paper.

"Lucky bastard."

I heard them laughing and decided to pay Mrs. Hudson a visit… downstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

John went out on a date and I just went home. I didn't expect what I found. Raine was dancing to some music. I'd always loved to dance. I couldn't stop myself when I walked up and took her hand. She seemed surprised but then she started dancing with me. She moved her hips against me and we spun around the room.

Raine's POV

I never took Sherlock Holmes for a dancer. But he was an amazing dancer.

"You're certainly full of surprises." I said.

"Thank you."

I smiled as he spun me around. I crashed into his chest and he smiled at me. When the song ended he just looked into my eyes. I smiled a bit and relaxed in his arms. He started leaning towards me and I could stop myself from leaning towards him.

"We shouldn't do this." He whispered.

"I know."

I could feel the warmth from his lips. He touched my cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"Kiss me? Just once?" he asked.

"You're sure?"

"Yes." He breathed.

I pressed my lips to his and put my hands on his shoulders. We separated slowly and looked into each other's eyes. His eyes were the most gorgeous shade of blue. This time he kissed me. I closed my eyes and moved one hand to his hair. It was so soft! He held me a little tighter and I felt his tongue trace over my lips. I slowly opened my mouth to him and his tongue stroked mine. I couldn't stop my soft moan and this seemed to awaken something in him. He backed me up against a wall and moved his hands to cup my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and knotted my fingers in his hair. I was as close to him as I could possibly get but it still didn't feel close enough.

Sherlock's POV

She was the first woman I'd ever kissed. I had no idea what had come over me. The kiss was incredible and I wanted more. I explored her warm mouth with my tongue and she moaned. I moved one hand down and cupped her breast. She moaned loudly and broke the kiss. Her lips moved down my jaw to my neck as I started to massage her breast. She lightly sucked on my neck and I felt her tongue on my skin. It was my turn to moan.

"W-We should stop…" I said.

"Yeah…"

But we didn't. She was suddenly pushing my jacket off my shoulders and I wasn't going to stop her. I played with the hem of her shirt before sliding my fingers beneath the fabric. Her skin was incredibly soft and warm.

"Tell me to stop and I will." I said.

_Please don't tell me to stop._

She smiled a bit.

"Don't stop." She whispered.

I nodded and took her hand, leading her to my room. I closed the door and gently pressed her against it.

"I've never actually…"

She arched her brow.

"You've never had sex?"

I shook my head and she smiled gently.

"I think you'll know what to do."

I lifted her shirt and she lifted her arms so I could take it off. I kissed her again as her fingers started to unbutton my shirt. She pulled my shirt from my trousers and pushed it down my arms. I put my arms around her, holding her warm body to mine. We moved backwards to the bed while she worked at the fastenings of my trousers. She pulled down the zip and pushed them down so I could step out of them. My cock was so hard it was almost painful. I turned her and she sat down on the bed. I leaned back and unbuckled her belt before pulling down her jeans. I moved back on top of her and I felt her reach inside my boxers. I moaned loudly as she wrapped her hand around me. She pushed my boxers down and pumped me once. I pulled down her panties and she kicked them off. She took off her bra and her breasts were revealed. I took them in my hands and she arched her back, pushing herself towards me. I leaned down and kissed the side of her breast before swirling my tongue around her nipple. She wove her fingers into my hair, lightly scraping my scalp. Her nipple hardened in my mouth and I moved further down.

Raine's POV

He was a magnificent kisser. I watched him stand and remove his boxers. His long, thick cock came forward. He got back on top of me, his cock pressing against my stomach. I moaned, knowing he was this hard because of me. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You have a great smile." I told him.

"You think so?"

I nodded and he leaned down to kiss me. His kiss was passionate and hungry. I reached down between our bodies and guided him to my entrance. His wet head rubbed against me. He slowly pushed himself in. His eyes closed and his lips parted before he lowered his head to my neck. He shook slightly and I wrapped my arms around him. I kissed his shoulder and he lightly kissed my neck. He moved his hips slightly and I couldn't stop myself from moaning.

"Does that feel good?"

All I could do was nod. He pulled almost completely out before sliding back in.

"Oh god… yes…" I moaned.

I moved my hands down his back to his firm backside and pulled him into me.

Sherlock's POV

I'd never felt so good before. The feeling of being inside her was incredible. I started to thrust a little faster, my hips smacking into hers.

"Oh my god… Sherlock! Sherlock!"

I kissed her lips, sliding my tongue onto her mouth. She stroked my tongue with hers and I moaned. She was an incredibly passionate kisser and she tasted like sweet wine. I moved to her neck and sucked gently.

"Harder! Harder Sherlock, please!"

I was pounding into her at a pace I didn't know I was capable of. Her nails lightly dug into my back, the slight pain only added to my pleasure. She was starting to tighten around me and I knew this meant she was close to an orgasm. There was a look of purse ecstasy on her face.

"SHERLOCK!"

I could feel her coming around my throbbing cock. I buried my face in her neck and slammed into her one more time before I came. I released my seed deep inside her and slowly came back down to reality. We were both panting and trying to catch our breath.

Raine's POV

He leaned back to look at me, shaking slightly.

"You're shaking." I whispered.

"I'm alright. Just… wow."

I chuckled and he kissed my lips.

"I don't suppose… we could do it again?"

This time I laughed.

"I'd enjoy that."

He smiled before kissing me again.


	13. Chapter 13

Rein's POV

I watched and listened as Sherlock played for John and Mary. They were a beautiful couple. John dipped her towards the floor as the song came to an end. Everyone clapped and Sherlock looked at me. He tossed me a flower and winked.

"Apologies for earlier, a crisis arose and was dealt with. Today we saw two people exchange vows. I've only ever made one vow in my life and after tonight I'll never make another. Mary and John, whatever it takes, I vow to always be there for the three of you."

I frowned and everyone seemed confused.

"I mean all two of you. Both of you in fact. Okay everybody dance! Go on!"

It didn't take me long to figure it out. I smiled to myself and then Sherlock came to find me.

"Come with me."

He took my hand and we left the party. He led me outside and into the garden.

"I know that we never had a real wedding, a first dance… I feel badly about it all."

"Baby you don't have to feel bad. What we did was perfect."

He took out an iPod and pressed play. A beautiful song stated to play.

"I composed this for us, for you. Our own song."

He held out his hand to me and I took it. Sherlock was a magnificent dancer. He held me in his arms as we danced. He leaned close to me.

"You must know that you've made me the happiest man in the world. I don't deserve you, but I will spend the rest of my life loving you. Protecting you."

I smiled and laid my head against his shoulder.

"I love you, Sherlock Holmes."

"And I love you, Reina Holmes."

My smile grew and I looked into his eyes. He smiled before covering my lips with his. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips on mine. He leaned back and rested his forehead against mine.

"Do you remember the day we met?" I asked him.

He chuckled.

"I'll never forget it. John wondered what a lady would be doing in such a pub. I also recall having a horrible headache later that night."

I laughed lightly. I felt him gently trace the rose on my forearm.

"I knew who you were the second I saw this. Mycroft told me about it. I never expected you to be so beautiful, so enchanting."

I smirked and looked into his eyes again.

"I knew you'd come looking for me."

"I never thanked you."

"What for?"

We stopped dancing and he stroked my cheek.

"Saving my life. You didn't even know me."

I smiled.

"Most of my childhood I saw people hurting others. I hated it! I swore I would spend my life protecting other people. I've been almost all over the world. Never really belonging anywhere until I met you. It was the best night of my life."

"You mean hacking my website? Or smashing your head against mine and leaving me handcuffed in the street?"

"All of the above."

He laughed and so did I.

"I never thought I had a heart, well in the way most people do. You changed that, and I'm glad you did. Now, I have friends, I have a son… and I have the most beautiful, talented, wonderful woman as my wife."

"I know you're not a lovey-dovey kind of man… but that's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me."

"I will try and be 'lovey-dovey' for you my darling. Just don't tell anyone."

"I promise."

He kissed me again and this time, it was deeper, more passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck. When we separated he looked back towards the party.

"So, what did you think of my speech?"

I chuckled.

Sherlock's POV

She chuckled.

"Oh baby, you nailed that speech. Though I wish you'd talked about the elephant in the room. I'd love to hear about that one."

"You know I'll tell you about any case you want."

She smiled.

"Do we have to go back?" I asked.

"You know we do."

I sighed but smiled. I leaned down and kissed her one more time.

"I'll never get tired of kissing you." I murmured.

She smiled at me and we went back to the party. She danced with John and it made me laugh.

"How come the two of you never had a proper wedding?"

I rolled my eyes at Lestrade.

"Not really my area."

"Seems to be her area though."

I sighed. Molly was dancing with Janine and Mary. All of them dancing in a group.

"Why do women dance like that?"

He laughed and took another drink. A slower song started to play.

"Excuse me."

While John went back to Mary, I took Rein's hand. She smiled as I started to dance with her. I held her body against mine and she laid her head against my shoulder. I closed my eyes and rested my cheek against the top of her head. She looked up at me and smiled. I bent down and kissed her lips gently. When the song ended a more energetic song came on. I looked around and found Shirley fast asleep next to Mrs. Hudson. Rein smiled and so did I.

"Do you think we should head home?"

"No, not just yet. He's safe with Mrs. Hudson for another hour or so."

I took her hand and led her away from the party for the second time that evening. We just walked for a while. Between my cases and Shirley not being in school yet, we always looked for moments alone.

"Shirley starts school in a couple months. We'll have more time soon."

"I hope so. Never doubt that I love our son, but I do enjoy having you to myself."

She arched her brow and looked around.

"We're alone now."

I slowly smiled and we went back to the cars. I kissed her full lips as she leaned back against one of the cars. She opened her mouth to me and I moaned softly. She lightly rubbed herself against me. I leaned back and she smiled at me.

"I just so happen to have the keys to Lestrade's car."

She chuckled.

"As much as I'm tempted, I'd rather not do this in a car."

She held up a room key.

"I have the key to his hotel room."

I couldn't help but laugh. She took my hand and we went up to the room. We got in and I immediately kissed her. I moved my hand down to the bottom of her skirt, stroking her skin. I moved the dress up and she moaned softly. I knelt down and kissed her thigh.

Rein's POV

His tongue slid over my skin and I smiled. He pulled down my panties and I kicked off my shoes. He stood up and lifted me into his arms. He laid me down on the bed and continued to push up my skirt. He kissed my inner thigh, slowly moving higher. I tangled my fingers in his soft curls as he slid his tongue over me. I arched my body as he slid a finger inside me. After a few seconds he added another finger while rubbing my clit with his thumb.

"Sherlock… Sherlock… Sherlock…"

Suddenly, his mouth was on me and I was practically screaming his name. I was strangling the sheets, my knuckles turning white. I came hard, shamelessly rubbing myself against his face. He leaned back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"You taste divine."

I smiled and pushed him onto his back. I stood up and slowly took off my dress.

"I want those pants off, now." I said.

He jumped up and we quickly got out of our cloths. We got back on the bed and I straddled him. He smiled at me and I started moving my hips. He moved his hands up my back and pushed me against him. My breasts rubbed against his chest and his lips traveled across my collar bone. I moaned softly then pushed him onto his back. I kissed his lips quickly and then moved down to his neck. I bit his neck and his cock pulsed. I smiled and kissed the bite before moving to his chest. One of his hands moved up my back and went to my hair, his slender fingers weaving into my hair.

"Rein… I need you… god I need you right now!"

I smiled and decided to take mercy on him. I laid on my back and he eagerly got on top of me. I put my hand on his cheek and stroked with my thumb. I decided to give him a little treat.

"Fuck me, Sherlock."

His eyes widened.

"What did you say?"

I smirked.

"I'm not saying it again."

He chuckled and kissed me hungrily. I moaned and he filled me with one swift thrust.

"OH!"

He sucked and kissed my neck as he started to thrust. His thick cock stroked every inch of me. He moved down to my breast while telling me how good I made him feel, how wet I was.

Sherlock's POV

I swirled my tongue around her nipple while massaging the other with my free hand. I could feel her starting to tighten around me. I leaned back and held her hips as I slammed into her. She arched her back, enabling me to go deeper inside her. I leaned down, once more suckling her breast. She started to spasm around me and she came around my cock.

"Rein!"

I spilled my load inside her and kissed her lips. I pressed my forehead to hers as we tried to catch our breath. I smiled and stroked her cheek. Someone pounded on the door making us both jump.

"SHERLOCK! I know you're in there!"

I looked at my wife and she giggled.

"I swear to god I'll get back at you for this!"

I heard him walk away and then started laughing.

"Told you we should've just used his car."

"Next time maybe." She said.

I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too. Now, we should really get going."

I nodded and we got dressed. I peered out the door to make sure the hallway was empty before we left.


	14. Chapter 14

Sherlock's POV

When the doctors let me go home I was eager to see my son. There was a hand-made banner in the sitting room. Shirley ran out to me and I lifted him into my arms.

"Tell daddy what the sign says." Rein told him.

"Welcome home, daddy!"

I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Are you feeling better, daddy?"

"Much better."

Rein smiled at me and I winked.

I was finally back in my own bed with Rein beside me. I immediately rolled onto my side and wrapped my arms around her.

"Mm, I missed having your arms around me." She whispered.

"You have no idea how much I missed you. I rarely sleep and when I do, I need you next to me. I need to know you're there." I told her.

She turned in my arms and pressed her lips to mine. I moved my hand to cup her cheek while my free hand moved down her back to her backside. I squeezed gently at the flesh and she wrapped a leg around me, pulling me closer. My body was already responding to her. She touched me gently, as though she were afraid she'd hurt me. I rolled onto my back and pulled her with me. As she lifted my shirt, her eyes went wide.

"Ai dios mio…"

I sighed and she got off me.

"Sherlock…"

"It doesn't hurt anymore. I promise."

"Did that horrid little imp do this to you?"

"No it… it was John."

"What?"

I sat up and put my hands on her arms.

"He was angry. He blamed me for Mary's death and I understand."

She sighed. I knew she was still angry. I cupped her face in my hands.

"I'm alright. Now, will you please continue what you were doing a few seconds ago?"

She smiled a bit and kissed me. She opened her mouth to me as I slid my tongue over her lower lip. She laid down and gently pulled me on top of her. I slowly reached out and gently stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. I lowered my head to her neck and kissed her softly. She spread her legs before wrapping them around my hips, pulling me closer.

Rein's POV

I'd intended to be gentle, but he had other plans. I felt his hardening cock against my thigh. We hadn't had sex in months and I was desperate. He took my breast in his mouth and sucked gently.

"Oh… Sherlock!"

He kissed down my body, his tongue playing around my navel. Then he had his mouth on me and I was arching my back. I moved my hands to his silky, soft hair. He took a long lick from my opening to my clit. I squeezed my eyes shut and smiled as I felt my orgasm start to take over.

"Sherlock! Yes!"

I smiled as he came back up. He lightly stroked my cheek.

"You're always so soft. So warm. Reina, my queen."

He kissed me hungrily. I could feel a fresh gush of wetness between my legs as his tongue danced with mine. I moaned and felt his cock pulse against my thigh.

"Sherlock! Please I need you!"

He groaned before I felt him rubbing against me.

"Tell me what you want, darling." He breathed.

I growled and he just smiled at me.

"I want your cock! Please Sherlock it's been too long!"

He positioned himself between my legs and then pushed himself in. We both moaned as he filled me.

"So, tight! Ooohhh…"

He showered my neck with kisses. His hands roamed my body, heightening my pleasure. He lightly started to rub my clit. I wrapped my arms around him, holding his body close to mine. I flipped him onto his back and started bouncing on him.

"Oh my god! Rein yes!"

Sherlock's POV

I was close! My orgasm was just out of reach.

"Sherlock!"

I thrust up so hard she nearly came off the bed. She came again and I released my seed deep inside her. She collapsed on me and I wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her shoulder and rubbed her back gently. I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"That was wonderful, darling." I said.

She chuckled and looked into my eyes.

"Think that maybe we can go again in a few minutes?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded.

"Just promise me, promise me that you'll never get involved in a case like this again."

I cupped her cheek and gently stroked with my thumb.

"I promise."

She kissed my palm and I smiled before leaning in for a kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**Just a little something that was floating around in my head the past couple of days.**

* * *

Rein's POV

I brought the groceries up the stairs to Sherlock's kitchen.

"Mi amor?"

No one answered so I assumed he was out on a case. I had a feeling someone else was in the apartment.

"John? Mrs. Hudson?"

No one answered. I pulled a knife out of my boot and slowly walked back to Sherlock's room. I screamed when I found a woman in his bed. In my bed!

"¿¡Quien diablos eres tú!? Who the hell are you!?"

She jumped out of the bed.

"Get the hell out of here!"

"Rein!?"

Sherlock ran in and got in front of me. He sighed in frustration when he saw the woman.

"Miss Adler."

"Mr. Holmes."

"Okay, whoa! Sherlock can I speak with you please?"

I dragged him out of the room and crossed my arms.

"Let me explain. She was part of a case I worked on a few years ago."

"Why was she in your bed?"

"I don't know. I assure you, you're the only woman I want in our bed."

I arched my brow.

"Our?"

"Well, yes. We sleep together every night, darling. Either here or in your flat. I can't sleep at all without you next to me."

I sighed.

"Why can't you just let me be angry with you?"

He laughed and pulled me in for a kiss.

"I was, actually wondering if you could just move in. Permanently."

My eyes widened.

"Really?"

He nodded and I kissed him passionately.

"Am I interrupting?"

I growled as I pulled away.

"Is there any particular reason why you were in our bed, Irene?"

"I was tired and waiting for you come back."

Sherlock turned me towards him.

"See? She's a client. You have nothing to worry about, darling."

I arched my brow and looked at Irene.

"No es por ti lo que me preocupa." (**It's not you I'm worried about.**)

She smiled in a strange way and I went back to change the sheets on the bed. I took out my phone and texted John.

**You need to come home ASAP!**

My phone beeped.

_**Everything alright?**_

**I found a woman in Sherlock's bed. In MY bed.**

There was a long wait.

_**Blue eyes? Dark hair and pale skin?**_

**Her name is Irene Adler.**

_**That's not possible! She's supposed to be dead. I'm on my way.**_

I put the phone away and mumbled to myself as I changed the sheets.

Sherlock's POV

I was surprised Rein didn't hit Irene.

"So, is your life in danger, Miss Adler?"

"Isn't it always?"

She looked over my shoulders.

"She's pretty. Where did you find her?"

I smirked.

"She found me. She saved my life and I love her."

She seemed surprised.

"And you haven't told her?"

"Not yet. I'm waiting for the right time."

"Well, well… Mr. Holmes has a heart." She chuckled. "You've certainly changed."

"In a good way, I'd like to think."

John came running into the room. He looked between myself and Irene.

"She's dead."

I rolled my eyes.

"Excellent observation, John."

He glared at me and Rein came out. She and John looked at each other and it made me a bit uncomfortable. He seemed to know something about her that I didn't. I didn't like that.

"John. Could I have a word?"

"You want to leave them alone in a room together?" He asked.

He gestured to Irene and Rein.

"Rein is perfectly capable of being civilized."

Rein nodded but didn't take her eyes off Irene.

Rein's POV

Sherlock and John walked into the hall.

"He's changed."

'Yes. That's what happens when a man finds a woman who loves him."

She smiled a bit.

"And you haven't told him."

"Why would you think that?"

She chuckled.

"Have you?"

"It wouldn't be your business either way."

She stood up and walked over to the mirror.

"Sherlock Holmes is a different kind of man. Most people would never bother with him. They'd avoid him. Of course there are exceptions like John Watson and myself. And now, you. I imagine that you've already seen the way law enforcement must act with him."

"Sally Donovan comes to mine." I growled.

"Exactly. You seem to be quite different yourself. You might not like me; I don't particularly find myself wanting to get to know you. But Sherlock is clearly-"

"Irene!"

Sherlock came in with John and he looked at Irene sternly.

"John, perhaps you and Miss Adler could wait for us downstairs. I need to speak with my girlfriend."

My eyes widened. He'd just called me his girlfriend in front of other people. John and Irene left and Sherlock looked into my eyes.

"Rein… you know that you mean more to me than anything. More than my life."

He came forward and took my hands.

"You know that I could never be without you. I can't even sleep if you're not next to me." He looked at our hands. "What I'm trying to say…" he looked into my eyes. "I love you. I really and truly love you, Reina."

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I smiled.

"I love you too, Sherlock. I love you!"

I threw my arms around him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I will never and could never love anyone as much as I love you, Reina Martinez. Don't ever forget that." He whispered.

"I won't."

He leaned back so he could look into my eyes.

"We'll move your belongings in here tomorrow. This'll be your home… our home."

I nodded and he kissed me passionately. When we separated again he had another smile on his face. I was confused until he held up a little silver key. I smiled again and took the key.

"I love you. And maybe later tonight…" I trailed my finger down his chest. "I'll show you how appreciative I am. In _**our**_ bed."

He chuckled and held me a little tighter.

"Of course, that involves a little shopping on my part. So, you get rid of… I mean solve her case. And I'll see you tonight. Hey, John!"

She walked out and I smiled to myself. Irene walked back in with a smirk.

"I was right. But then, I always am."

I rolled my eyes.

"Is your life really in danger?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

She walked up to me and I hoped to god Rein didn't come back into the room.

"You were right to tell her. But I must say, I'm quite jealous."

"Of me or her?"

She laughed but didn't answer.

Rein's POV

I got back to Baker Street late that night. The lights were out so I assumed that John and Sherlock were still out. I ran upstairs and immediately got changed.

Sherlock's POV

We put Irene up in a hotel and went home. John was the first to approach the door. He stopped abruptly.

"You know what… I'm gonna go to Sarah's. You uh… you have fun."

I was confused.

"Fun?"

There was a tie on the door handle. I smiled and ran through the door and up the stairs. The lights were out but the fire was lit and there were candles here and there. I hung up my coat and walked in.

"Darling?"

She didn't answer and I walked back to the bedroom. She wasn't there and I frowned.

"Rein?"

"Welcome home."

I turned and saw her standing there. She was wearing a silk dressing gown and from what I could deduce… nothing beneath it. I smiled and she walked over.

"You left the tie on the door so John would leave."

She winked and I chuckled.

"Sit down."

I sat down on the bed and she slowly untied the front of the dressing gown. I was right… she was naked before me.

"So, tell me, did you help Miss Adler? IS she out of our lives?"

"Not quite yet, but I'm very close."

She arched her pierced brow.

"So, maybe we should get close but not go all the way?"

My eyes widened and my heart sped up.

"W-What?"

She laughed.

"Relax, I'm not that cruel."

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. She smiled and started to unbutton my shirt. When she pushed on my chest I laid back. Eventually, she straddled my hips and pulled my shirt from my trousers, moving her hands along my chest. I sighed and closed my eyes, enjoying her touch.

"No other woman is allowed to see you like this. To touch you like this."

I opened my eyes to look into hers.

"No other woman could ever make me feel the way you do."

I sat straight up and wrapped my arms around her. She pushed my shirt down my shoulders and I tossed it to the ground.

"Correction… no other woman could ever make me 'feel'."

She laughed and I stood up. She unfastened my trousers and pulled down the zip until I was left in my shorts. I held her close to me, loving how soft and warm she was.

"You're so soft…" I murmured.

I moved my hands over her back and into her hair.

"Every time we do this, we're always so passionate and fast." I leaned back and looked at her. "This time I want to kiss every inch of you. I want to taste you, touch you and give you pleasure like you've never known. I want to show you how much I love and cherish you."

I picked her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around me. Our foreheads were touching and I could feel the warmth from her lips.

"You are the most important thing in my life. You mean more to me than anything. Even my work."

Her eyes went wide and I laid her on our bed. She caressed my cheek and smiled at me. I started at her lips. I kissed them softly and then moved down her jaw to her neck. Her warm, loving hands moved over my back and down my arms. She ran her foot up the back of my leg, my body was starting to respond to her. She moaned as I stroked the side of her breast. I kissed and licked down between her breasts. She cried out in pleasure as I closed my lips around one breast while gently massaging the other. Her hands moved to my hair and gently tugged at my sensitive follicles.

"A-Ahhhh…"

I gently rolled her nipple between my teeth and she arched her back, her thin fingers tangling in my hair.

"Oh, Sherlock! Ohhh…"

I moved further down.

Rein's POV

My body felt as though it were on fire. His lips wandered over my body. His hands were gentle as they mapped out my body. He kissed my hip before looking up.

"Don't ever think that I could want anyone but you."

He slowly moved his hand down my leg. He stroked me once and I closed my eyes.

"Oh, Sherlock!" I moaned.

He kissed every inch of me. Treating me as his greatest treasure. He whispered sweet thing to me, told me how much he loved me. He moved between my legs and kissed my inner thigh before sliding two fingers inside me. I arched my back and moaned loudly. He put his mouth on me next and I knotted my fingers in his soft curls. His moan vibrated through me and made my muscles tighten. He removed his fingers and started to use that wicked tongue of his. He sucked my clit and that was all it took. I came hard, screaming his name. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and I sat up. I pulled him into my arms before rolling him onto his back. I took his hands in mine and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Sherlock you're the most amazing man I've ever met. You're incredibly clever, intelligent, sexy and you treat me like a queen. True, there are times I want to shoot you but what boyfriend doesn't annoy their girlfriend? I've spent my whole life running away from my past. I never thought I could find happiness, find peace. In a way, I didn't think I deserved it after everything I've done. But somehow, in the middle of all the problems and chaos you cause, I did. Because of you, I have the life I've always wanted. I have friends, and best of all I have you. I have a man who loves me for who I am and despite all the problems that come with me. You mean more to me than my own life. I love you so much."

He gave me such a bright and loving smile. He sat up and wrapped his arms around me. His lips connected with mine in a sweet kiss. When we separated I gently pushed him back. I looked into his eyes as I slowly started to move my hips. He moaned softly and moved his hands to my hips. Somehow, knowing that he loved me, made this feel different. More intimate. I leaned down and kissed his cupid bow lips, slipping my tongue into his mouth. He was getting harder, bigger, straining against his boxers. I broke the kiss and got off him so he could take them off. He pulled me back on top of him and I started to kiss his neck. I felt his thin fingers move through my hair as I sucked gently. I felt a strong need to mark him, especially since he was helping the Adler woman. I sucked and bit hard and he suddenly chuckled.

"Miss Adler will be quite jealous."

I smirked and continued to kiss down his throat to his collarbone. I kissed across his chest, flicking his nipple with my tongue when I reached it. I felt his hands on my backside and he squeezed. I took his leaking cock in my hand and started to pump him gently.

"Ooh…"

His moans increased as I took him in my mouth.

"R-Rein! Yes! Oh god yes!"

I took more and more of him in until he hit the back of my throat. He put his hand on the back of my head and I knew he was trying to keep from thrusting into my mouth.

Sherlock's POV

I loved it when she did this. She was so good at it! Her tongue swirled around the head, licking away the cum leaking out.

"Oh Rein! Rein!"

If I didn't stop her now, I was going to come. I gently tugged on her hair and she leaned back, my cock falling from her warm mouth. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. She moved up and I leaned forward for a kiss. I could taste myself on her tongue. She moaned into my mouth as I turned her onto her back. I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. There was so much love there, love for me. Sometimes I couldn't believe how lucky I was that she'd chosen me. A woman of her intelligence and beauty could have any man in the world, yet she'd chosen me. She placed a soft hand on my cheek and the other on the back of my head as she leaned forward to kiss me. I closed my eyes and lowered my hips so she could feel how hard and ready I was for her. She moaned as I started to rock my hips against hers. I broke the kiss for air but then moved to her neck. Just as she had done to me, I left a mark on her perfect skin. I moved down to her full breasts, taking one in my hand while closing my mouth around the other. She arched her back and her delicate fingers tangle themselves in my hair. I swirled my tongue around her nipple and she moaned my name loudly. My cock was throbbing and so hard, it was almost painful! I needed to be inside her.

"I need to be inside you, Rein." I moaned.

She took me in her hand and guided me to her entrance. I kissed her as I sheathed myself inside her, both of us moaning as I filled her. I pressed my forehead against hers, shaking with a controlled effort to let her adjust before I started moving. She moved her hands over my back and to my backside, moving her hips as she did. Slowly, I started to rock my hips.

"Sherlock… mmm…"

When she told me to go faster I did so. When she told me to thrust harder, I eagerly obliged. Our heavy breathing and the wet noises of our coupling filled the room. Her nails dug into my backside as I fucked her. I was desperate for release and I knew she was too.

"Say my name!" I ordered.

She moaned my name over and over again and I could feel my balls tighten as she clamped down on me.

"REIN!"

We both cried out in pleasure as we came together, my seed mixing with hers. I kissed her softly and she smiled into the kiss. She placed her hand on my cheek and gently stroked with her thumb. I smiled at her as I leaned back.

"That was incredible. Absolutely mind blowing." I said.

She laughed softly and nodded in agreement.

"Because now, I know how much you love me. And you know that I love you. More than anyone." She whispered.

"I think you may be right."

I laid on my back and she snuggled close to me. I sighed in content and stroked to stroke the skin of her back.

"I sometimes still can't believe how lucky I am. Lucky that you chose me, that you love me."

She kissed my chest but didn't say anything.

"Are you tired?"

"Hm, a little bit."

I pulled the sheet and blanket over us as she wrapped her arm around me.

"Goodnight my darling." I whispered.

"Te quiero, mi corazon."

I smiled.

"And I love you."

I kissed the top if her head and closed my eyes, listening to her soft breathing.

"Forever my love." I whispered.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face that night.


End file.
